The new Rain
by Reve Brulant
Summary: Angel helps Buffy train the new slayer named Rain. More comes to it then they bargin for like Spike expressing his feelings to Buffy and Teenage love with Connor and Rain. AU a lil the slayer rule is thrown out of this fic.Finished
1. The new Rain

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffy or Angel character only characters you don't recognize. Also don't own any of the songs.

(I made changes so the story would make sense. Ok first Buffy fic but I've wrote a Passion, Brace face, and Aaron Carters fics. Please read some of my other material too.)

Buffy's POV

I opened the door to find Giles "Buffy I need to talk to you." Giles walked inside. "I have a new assignment for you."

"What is it?" 

"I need you to train a new slayer." We sat down.

"Huh?"

"A new slayer you're not going to be doing this all your life you know."

"Yeah I know."

"Did I hear right we get to train a new slayer?" Willow smiled.

"Yes you do. She's 14 and her mother was a slayer so we'll have a little problem."

"What's the problem? Her mother should understand."

"Well her mother never ever wanted her children to become slayer's she wanted all boys so they would all be interested in football and sports fortunately for us she had one girl and 4 boys."

"Wow that must suck." Xander said sarcastically.

"Can I finish?" Giles stood up.

"Yeah sorry."

"Ok well she has forbidden her daughter to come any where near me or the graveyard. She is actually pretty protective she usually always sends one of her sons with Rain."

"Rain is her name?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yes Rain Angel Summers." 

"She has the same last name as me?"

"Uh huh. She's not related though."

"Yeah I think I know that."

"Well I'll need you to tell her TODAY."

"Why today?"

"It just has to be." He left the house.

"Buffy isn't it going to be hard we don't even know where Rain is?" Willow, Xander, and I started went into the kitchen.

"Well she has to be in town somewhere." 

"The phone book?" Xander said.

"Great idea." I pulled the phone book out of a drawer.

"Wow she lives so close." Willow pointed at her address. 

"How do we know it's hers?" I asked.

"Well the only other Summers in her is yours." She lived two blocks away.

"Good point." I ripped the page out of the phone book and stuffed it in my back pocket.

We walked to her house and knocked on the door. A boy about 16 answered the door. 

"Can I help you?" He looked at us.

"Yeah does Rain Summers live here?" I asked.

"Yeah she does can I ask who you are?" He walked outside the door and shut it.

"I'm Buffy, this is Willow and Xander."

"Buffy Summers right?"

"Yeah why?"  
"You are and your friends aren't allowed to see my sister."

"Why not?" Xander pushed me back.

"Because my mom says your not allowed to." He said stepping closer to Xander.

"Look we have something important to tell her." I slapped Xander in the chest.

"Look I don't care you're not allowed near her now leave." He pointed off the porch.

"I'm sorry we bothered you but this could be a life or death situation." I said taking a step towards the boy. "What's your name?" I looked at him.

"Why do you care?"  
"I would like to tell Giles which one wouldn't let me near his sister."

"It's Justin."

"Really? How old?"

"I'm 16 do you want to know my other brother's names and ages?"

"Yeah sure." Xander said.

"Yes if you don't mind."

"Ok Rick 18, James 17, and Ryan 15."

"What's with all the R's and J's?" Willow asked.

"My mom's name is Jewel and dad's Richard."

"Ok that's makes sense." She said.

"I'm sorry but you still can't see my sister."  
"What if you stayed out here?" I asked.

"No I'm sorry my mom won't let you."

"Is she here?"

"No she's at work."  
"Well then let me see your sister."

"I can't my sister will tell our mom you talked to her and it will cause a lot of trouble."

"Justin!" 

He turned around to see a girl about an a few inches shorter then him. She was really muscular. She had brown hair and blue eyes. 

"Rain get back inside!" He pushed his sister back inside.

"Come on Justin let me talk to her!" I could hear her.

"Do you guys have a pen?" I whispered to Willow and Xander.

"Yeah here." Willow pulled a pen out of her pocket.

I pulled the paper out of my back pocket and circled my number on the sheet. I looked up to see Justin and Rain staring at me. 

"You have one minute." Justin glared at me.

"That's ok I've got to go." I started down the steps.

"Buffy?" Rain sweet voice rang.

"Yes?"

"You're my hero." She walked down the steps and hugged me. I slipped the paper in her pocket.

"Thanks." Xander, Willow, and I walked back to my house to await the phone call.

Right when we walked in the door the phone rang. I picked it up it was Dawn. She told me she was going to a friends house and I told her I was going to pick up something with Xander and Willow. I hung up. The phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Buffy it's Rain. I can't talk long my mom will be coming home soon."

"Ok well meet me at the graveyard at 8:00."   
"My mom won't let me."  
"Lie."

"Ok I'll try."

"Bye."  
"Bye. Thanks Buffy." 

(So will Rain be able to make it to the graveyard?)


	2. Rolling Thunder

(Ok people thank you for reviewing my storing I'm glad you all like it! I thought everyone was going to think it was boring like some of my other stories. Thank you and enjoy!)

****

Rain's POV

"Mom can I go to Mallory's?"

"Yes but Ryan has to go with you."

"Ok." I sighed. "Ryan you have to go with me to Mallory's."

"Fine." He stood up.

"Make sure she's safe. The sun is about to set." My mom looked at Ryan.

"I know, I know. I've done this before." We walked outside. "So where are we really going?" He grabbed my arm.

"The graveyard."  
"What?! Mom will flip!"

"Mallory's got my back." I headed toward the cemetery.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Ryan yelled as we sat down on a tombstone.

"Thanks Ryan! You're the greatest!"

"Hey Rain!" Buffy walked towards me.

"Hey Buffy! This is Ryan the youngest of my older brothers."

"I heard. Angel, Willow, Giles, and Xander will be here in a few."

"Ok. Well why did you want to meet?"

"You do know why your mom keeps you from around here right?"

"Yeah she told all of us." I said jumping off the tombstone. "Personally I think it's awesome what she did and what you do."

"That's great because you're next."

"What?" Ryan and I yelled in unison.

"Well I see you told her." Willow, Xander, and 2 other guys walked up to us.

"Yeah. Rain , Ryan this is Giles, Angel, Willow, and Xander. I know you saw Willow and Xander with me but I thought you should properly meet."

"Hi." I waved at them.

"Rain we're leave now!" Ryan grabbed my arm.

"No! Didn't you hear her I'm the next slayer!"

"Yeah I heard her! That's why we're leaving! Goodnight." He pulled at my arm again.

I was too strong for Ryan. I also had taken kickboxing and Karate. I really didn't want to hurt him but I wasn't going with him. I squirmed until I pulled my hand free.

"Fine! I'll go tell mom!" He ran.

"Great!" Giles put his head in his hands.

"I'll be grounded till I'm 18!" I sat back down.

"Look we can train you to become a slayer if you want." Angel looked serious.

"Well yeah but my mom will never let me!"

"I'll deal with your mother I just need to know you want to do this?" Buffy sat next to me.

"I do I really do!"

"Rain Angel Summers! I can't believe you!." Justin walked up to me. "Mom will kill you!"

"I know Ryan is on his way to tell her." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey Justin." Buffy gave him a faint smile.

"Buffy. Rain mom will be so furious! More furious then when I threw the football through the window and broke grandma's vase."

"She ground you for 3 months!"

"See she's going to be so mad!"

"Too late." I pointed to my mom who had her hands on her hips and was really red.

"Rain Angel Summers! Justin Anthony Summers!"

"Mom I can explain." Justin began.

"Really? I'm waiting."  
"I saw Rain here and I came to get her and you showed up."

"Well Rain Angel what's your excuse?"

"Don't have one. I lied."

"Mrs. Summers." Buffy began.

"Ms. Summers! Don't say another word! Giles I expected better from you!"

"Mom just listen to her." I pleaded with my eyes.

"No! Justin grab your sister!"

Justin grabbed for my arm. "I can walk myself I'm not 5!" I brushed past my mom.

"Jewel let's talk about this." Giles tried to talk to my mom.

"No Giles! Like I told you before no child of mine is becoming a slayer!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing when Mrs. Summers you were once a slayer." Willow said sweetly.

"I see you teach them everything." 

"Yes well not everything."  
"Really? Did you tell them why I hate this so much?"  
"No I didn't they should know especially Buffy."  
"Giles what is she talking about?" Xander asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Xander is that right?" My mom asked coldly.

"Yes that's right."  
"I'm talking about my husband getting hurt because of this stupid slayer thing he almost died! Let's go!" My mom pushed Justin into the car. She glared at me but I just stood there she my be my mom but she can't run my life. "Rain get in the car!"  
"No! You won't even give them or me a chance! It's like you don't believe I can do it!"

"I know you can but I don't want you to!"

"Well what if I ran away you wouldn't be able to control my life then!"

"Rain Angel don't you ever say that again! Now get in the car!"

"I hate you! You're so selfish! I'll walk home!" I slammed the door and started running for my house. 

What was I doing my mom would be there and just be even more furious why go there? I took the sheet Buffy had put in my pocket I pulled it out. I walked towards her house. I wrapped my knuckles on the door. A girl about my age opened it.

"Is Buffy home?"

"No not yet she said she had some things to do. But she is probably at the cemetery, Giles's, or Angel's."

"Well ok thanks."

I ran towards the cemetery to see Buffy, Angel, Willow, Xander, and Giles still in the same place. I walked up to them. 

"Rain you should go home." Giles looked oddly at me.

"Wait! Are you nuts!? My mom won't let me go anywhere if I go there! I mean didn't you hear what I said to her!?"

"Yes we did. I couldn't believe it." Buffy twirled a stake in her hand.

"I didn't mean it. It was just that she is so over protective of me! Sending my brothers with me everywhere!"

"I think she does it because she loves you." Willow said flatly.

"I know she does but sometimes I wish she would understand that I'm old enough to take care of myself but you're right I should go home."

"How about I'll walk her home?" Angel looked at Buffy.

"That's a good idea. Rain we'll talk later."

"If I can."

Angel walked at little of head of me. He looked a little funny to me like he was hiding something. I shrugged it off he was nice enough to walk me home.

"Rain why does your mom not seem to like Giles that much?"  
"I don't know I think they use to be friends or something."

He stopped for a second. "Do you hear something?"  
"No."

"Listen. It sounds like someone walking behind us."

"That's cause someone is." Xander said.

"What are you doing?" Angel turned around to glare at him.  
"Look Angel your nice and all but I can never be to sure." He said glancing down at me.

"I'll be ok from here." I started walking again.

"We'll wait right here. Until you get inside." Xander yelled.

"Ok see you later if I can." I yelled back.

I started to jog but then again what was I in a hurry for my mom was going to be so furious with me. I opened my door prepared to what was coming. I glanced back Angel and Xander had turned around. I walked inside my house to find my mom and dad sitting in the living room. 

"Rain come sit down." Dad said and patted the seat next to him.

"Ok but I want to say something first. Mom I'm sorry about what I said I didn't mean it."

"It's ok Rain you were furious with me and you had a right to be."  
"I did?"

"Yes but you took it out on me the wrong way."

(So tell me what you think I'll try to upload more but I have 7 or 8 other stories to do. So please be patient.)


	3. Goodnight

(Ok people I having writer's block so sorry if this chapter isn't as good.)

****

Rain's POV

"We love you Rain and we don't want you hurt." My mom said as tears rolled out of her eyes.

"I know you do." I sat next to my dad.

"But we understand...that...o I can't say this." My mom started balling.

"What your mom is trying to say is that we understand that you're growing up and you can take care of yourself so if you really want to do this then we are behind you."

"Really! You will let me be a slayer?"

"Yeah I know you wouldn't give up until you were one and I might as well be behind you." My mom wiped tears away.

"Mom?"

"Yes Rain?"  
"I love you."

"I love you to Rain." I hugged my parents.

"But your homework comes before training or whatever you're doing." My dad said sternly.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Do you have Buffy's number?" 

"Yes." I grabbed the paper out of my pocket and handed it to my mom. "I'm going up stairs and to tell Ryan, Justin, James, and Rick." 

"Ok I'll call Buffy and tell her." 

I ran upstairs I stopped at James and Rick's room first. "Hey guys guess what?"

Rick raised his head at me from their desk. "What Rain?" James rolled over sleepily and looked at me.

"I get to be a slayer."

Rick's smile turn into a frown and it woke James up he gave me a shocked look. "What!"

"Goodnight love you guys."

"Rain!" I shut the door and ran to Justin and Ryan's room.

"Hey guys guess what?"

"What? How long did mom ground you for?" Justin asked putting on his night shirt.  
"She didn't. She's letting me be a slayer."

Ryan glared at me. He must have been anger because I had escaped from him and made him look like a fool and mom must have been mad at him.

"She is? Really? Cool." Justin smiled.

"Yeah. Cool." Ryan mumbled.

"Goodnight love you guys."

I figured the reason James and Rick were more surprised then happy were because they were only my half brothers. Justin was always the happiest out of them all for me because he was my biological oldest brother. James and Rick's mom name was Jennifer that's why James was named after a J because her father's name was James. I walked into my room and plopped my self on my bed. I was lucky I didn't have to share a room. Rick walked into my room.

"So they're both letting you?" He asked sitting down in my computer chair.

"Yes it would be nice if you were happy for me."

"Well how can I be happy when what your doing almost got my father killed because he saved your mother and that's how they fell in love and that's when my father decided to divorce my mother!"

"Well it's not my fault! You know if that hadn't happened Justin, Ryan, and me wouldn't be here!"

"You're right about that. I guess I'm just scared I mean you're my little sister and the only one I got."

"That's not true you got that other one named Michelle I think."

"I don't even know her."

"Well I'll be careful it's not like I'm going into this to die or get hurt."

"All right goodnight Rain." He kissed my forehead. 

"Goodnight Rick." He closed my door. 

I walked into my bathroom and took a shower. I but on my PJ's and sat down to finish my math homework. I then went to bed. I lay there tossing and turning dreaming about becoming a slayer. 

(Ok well this next part of this chapter is her dream ok?)

"Hey Buffy, Angel."

"Hey Rain how are you?" Buffy asked.

"I'm good about you?"

"I'm ok. I've got some things to do so Angel will train you for today."

"All right see you later."

"So Angel what are we going to learn today?"

He walked up to me and leaned down and bit my neck. "Ow..." I pulled back. "You're a vampire?!"

"Yeah!" He vanished.

I threw myself up from my nightmare. I felt my neck for bite marks. "Angel a vampire?" I asked myself. "Nah." I fell back asleep.

(What do you think? Please Review.) 


	4. Freaky Stuff

(Ok I know last chapter was a little boring sorry but I had a bad writer's block and couldn't come up with anything.)

****

Buffy's POV

We were waiting at Giles's new apartment for Rain to show up. Willow and Xander were on the computer. Angel, Giles, and I sat in silence.

"Do you think she knows?" Angel broke the silence.

"Knows what?" I looked curiously at him.

"That I'm a vampire."

"I don't know did she say anything?"  
"No but she also didn't act scared when I walked with her home."

"Well you should tell her so if you ever vamp out she won't be surprised especially since she's going to L.A." Giles stood up and grabbed a book.  
"What!?" We all said in unison.

"What's wrong?" Giles flipped through some pages.

"She's going where?" Willow asked.

"L.A. her dad is going to be transferred."  
"You know this how?"

"Well her dad works with a friend of mine."

"So why am I training her?"

"Well Rain is one of those girls who likes to pass on what she knows to other people."

"So?" Angel said.

"Well hopefully she'll pass on some of this stuff to her best friend Mallory and you'll only have to do half of the training for Mallory."

"Why don't I train them at the same time?"  
"Because Mallory can wait you need to train Rain before she moves."

"Why what's the use?"  
"She'll be working with Angel." Giles put the book away.

"Wait why don't I just train her?" Angel asked.

"No offense but Buffy is probably the best trainer for her right now."

"Does Rain know she's moving?" Xander looked from Angel to me.

"No she doesn't and you can't say anything."

There was a knock on the door. "You have to tell her before you go to L.A." I looked at Angel and went to the door. Rain smiled and walked inside.

"Why not now?" Xander looked at Angel.

"Why not now what?" Rain looked confused.

"Angel has something to tell you." I walked back over to the couch.

"Ok what is it Angel?"

"I'm...a...um.... Vampire." 

"You're kidding right? This is a joke?" 

"No we're not." Giles laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok...let me take all this in."

"Take what all in?" Willow asked still looking at the computer.

"Nothing I'll tell you later." Rain sighed. "Can we begin training?" 

"Sure well one important thing to know how to do is study."  
"Study? You got to be kidding me!" Rain head went down.

I taught her some basics till 9 o'clock. She had to go home so she could sleep.

"Well see you later." Rain and Xander were walking out.

"Tomorrow we're going patrolling." I said and waved to her.

****

Xander's POV

A small groan came from Rain. I laughed but I kind of felt sorry for her she was only 14 and she was having weight put on her that Buffy didn't have until she was 16.

"Was Buffy this tired on her first day?" She said as we got in my car.

"Well you got to remember that Buffy was 16 when she started. She was a lot stronger and taller."

"Xander I'm almost 5'6 and I'm almost as strong as my 15 year old brother. I think I can manage." We gave a little laugh.

"So what were you talking about earlier?"

"When?"

"When you first came over?"

"O, I'm moving in a month."  
"Where too?" I already knew the answer.

"L.A."

"O, that's where Angel lives."

"Really? That whole vampire thing still creeps me out."

"Well you're going to be working with him and his crew."

"What?! Really! That's so exciting."

"Yeah I don't know if his son might be as excited as you."

"Not many guys are." I heard her mumble.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm one of the guys you wanna know what my nickname is?"

"What?" 

"Ray."

"Ray? Why?"

"Because it's sounds like Rain."

"I'm sorry."   
"It's ok I'll grow up alone. Why couldn't my mom name me like Faith or Winter?"

"What would you like your name to be?"

"Gabriel. Gabby for short."

"That's pretty."

"Yeah it is." She gave a sad sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Well see I like this guy named Bradley and he is one of the only guys who call me Rain but he likes some other girl name Katherine."

"How do you know?"

"He told me so. I'm his best 'girlfriend'."

"Well I'm sure Conner will warm up to you."

"His name is Conner?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah why?"  
"No reason."

"Ok well we're here I'll see you later." She opened the door.

"See you later Xander." She closed the door and ran to her door.

****

Rain's POV

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I set my keys on the counter and flicked on the kitchen light.

"Rain!" Justin yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah?!"

"Come here!" 

I walked upstairs into Justin's room. "What?" I popped my head in.

"They're out and so is Rick with Jamie."

"Ok well goodnight love you."

"Love you to Rain." I walked into my room and plopped my backpack onto the floor. I walked over to my window and looked out and down the street. I saw someone walking towards the commentary. He looked drunk and there was a girl following. He stumbled and hit the ground. She just stood above him body. I ran down the stairs and opened our front door slowly. I leaned against our porch railing.

"Tyler get your drunk ass up!" She kicked his side.

He rolled over and staggered to stand but finally did it was some help from her. "You dumb ass bitch." He slapped her.  
"That's it I'm going home!" She started stomping off to where they had come from.

"Whatever be a bitch!" She passed my house. I watched her go to the end of the street and disappear. I turned back to the guy who was stumbling. He looked up at our house. I started to go back inside scared he had spotted me. "Hey you!" I turned around to see him walking/stumbling over to our house.

"Yes?" I asked kindly.

"That girl was a major bitch wasn't she?" He asked standing on our lawn.

"Yeah I guess." I grabbed for our door handle.

"What? I'm not going to hurt you."

"No I'm just tired."

"Ok well I need a favor. As you can see I'm a little..." He stood there trying to think.

"Drunk?" 

"Yeah that's it. I need to know how to get to my house from here."

"Ok where do you live?"

"245 Gross Lane."

"Ok well that's about 5 blocks from here."

"Damn that's far away."

"Yeah well get home safely." I opened the screen door.

"Well that's a little hard. Do you have a ride?"

"No I'm only 14."

"Really? You look a lot older. Is anyone home with you?"

"Yeah my brothers."

"How old?"

"16,17, 18, and 15."

"Well one of them must have a car."

"Yeah but I don't know."

"O, come on I'm just drunk not a killer."

"Hang on let me check." I ran upstairs to James's room. I knocked. No answer. "James?" 

Ryan walked out into the hall. "He's not here he's out with Leigh."

"Ok is Justin still awake?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need a favor." I walked into Justin/Ryan's room.

"Hey Rain I thought you was going to bed." He was doing homework.

"Yeah well I need a favor."

"Ok well what is it?" 

I pulled his arm and took him downstairs explaining on the way. We walked outside and Tyler was now on our steps. 

"Hello?" 

He turned around sleepily. "O, you're back."

"My name is Justin this is Rain."

"My name is Tyler Grant."

"Ok well what do you need?"

"A ride home."

"Ok I'll take you I got to get my keys." We walked back inside.

"Can I come?"

"Sure." He said and smiled.

We walked outside and to his car. Tyler sat in the back. "It's 245 Gross Lane."

"Ok well we'll be there in like 2 or 3 minutes." Justin started the car.

We were listening to Usher.

__

This is what you do 

This is what you do   
This is what you do  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me   
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me   
You make me  
_Before anything came between us  
You were like my best friend  
The one I used to run to when me and my  
girl was having problems (that's right)  
You used to say it would be okay  
suggest little nice things I should do  
And when I come home at night and lay my head down  
all I seem to think about is you_  
_And how you make me wanna_

Justin turned it down when we reached Tyler's driveway. "Thank you man I owe you."

"No problem next time don't get drunk."

"That's funny." Tyler gave a laugh and got out of the car.

He stumbled up to his door. Justin and I looked at each other as he pulled out of the driveway and laughed. "I would hate to be him when his parents see him." I gave laugh.

"Parents!" Justin looked at the clock.

"Mom going to kill us."

"Yep and she sure won't believe our story."

"Maybe we'll make it before she gets there."

"They're car isn't here." Justin whispered.

We ran up the steps and into the house. I don't remember turning the lights off down here. Maybe Ryan did. I heard footsteps on the stairs. I ran to the kitchen switch and turned on the light. I was too late Ryan had already knocked Justin out.

"Justin!" Ryan looked at from Justin motionless body to me.

I ran over to Justin and started to shake him. He couldn't be knocking out that bad Ryan only hit him with a book. I looked at the book Ryan was holding. 'Vampires and Demons'. Wait that's my book what is he doing going through my stuff! I grabbed the book from Ryan I wasn't going to yell at him because I was worried about Justin. 

"Go get some water!" Ryan ran to the sink and came back and poured the water on Justin's face.

"Hey! What the heck?!" Justin wiped the water from his face.

"Yeah what the heck?" I looked at Ryan.

"Sorry I was reading your book and you guys freaked me out."

"What were you doing in my stuff?!"

"I wanted to see what it was all about." He walked upstairs.

(What did you think? I hope it was long enough for you. Please Review!)


	5. Spike

(I hope you liked my last chapter sorry if it takes me awhile to update I'm really busy. Well Review and I'll try my best to update.)

****

Rain's POV

I ran upstairs after Ryan. "Don't ever go through my stuff again!" I grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Just because you're a slayer doesn't mean you're all big and bad." He ripped his arm away.

"You're right but that still doesn't give you a reason to go through my stuff even if I wasn't a slayer I wouldn't want you going through my stuff!"

"Sorry if I was trying to be a big brother and trying to help!"

"You help me? That's impossible!"

"Why? Why is it so impossible?!"

"You can barely defend yourself against me!"

"See there you go acting big and bad!"

"I'm not being big and bad!"

"I knew this thing would get to your head!"

"This 'thing' isn't getting to my head before this 'thing' came along I would have been able to kick your butt anyway!"

"Take your attitude somewhere else!"

"I don't have an attitude! What is with you guys you'll act like I'm going into this to be hurt?"

"I'm sorry if that's how it seems I'm just worried."

"Ryan I'll always be your little sister. It's just hard for me being the only girl in the family other then mom."

"I know...I just...don't want to lose you." Tears fell from his eyes.

"You won't lose me." I hugged him.

"I hope not. I'll let you get some sleep. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Jeez I don't get a love you." Justin walked past me.

"I love you too Justin."

"Love ya Rain." I walked into my room and threw myself on my bed with a sigh.

****

*The next day*

"It's going to be a beautiful day in Sunnydale." I turned off my alarm and rubbed my eyes. I took a shower and got dressed and grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. 

"Hey sweetie." My mom handed me Apple Juice.

"Hey mom." I drank my juice and grabbed a muffin.

"Rain tell Buffy to have you home by 9:30, 10:00 at the latest."

"Ok mom I'll see you later." I ran outside and got on my bus.

****

*After School*

As the bell rang I walked briskly to my locker and threw my books inside. I walked outside as Xander pulled up. I jumped inside his car and he took off towards Giles.

"How was school?"

"Boring teachers rambling on and on." 

He laughed. "I remember junior high. Good times." He parked in Giles driveway. 

I got out and walked inside. "Hey B, Willow, Angel, Giles."

"Hey Rain you can do your homework right now until like 5:00." Buffy smiled.

"Ok I don't have that much."

****

*7:30*

Buffy, Angel, and I were heading towards the cemetery to go slaying. I didn't see how Buffy could want to be outside in the dark with Angel but I guess she trusted him. We entered the cemetery and sat on some tombstones.

"So what do we do?" I asked looking around.

"We wait and then you give them your best moves."

"Get off me!" Someone yelled from bushes.

Buffy and Angel started running. I jumped up and started running I was two feet from the bushes when something grabbed my foot. I fell on face with the thing still holding my leg I turned around and kicked at the thing with my other foot.

"Bloody hell!" It was a person or at least I hope it was. It let go off my foot as Buffy and Angel came back to me. 

"Spike!" Buffy yelled.

"What love?"

"What the hell did you do to Rain?" I looked up at her.

"Who is Rain?" The person stood up. He was very pale and had blonde spiky hair.

Buffy pointed at me. "She's a slayer in training."

"O, sorry I thought she was going to get hurt by the vamp."

"Can someone help me up? I hit my knee on something."

Angel grabbed my hand and helped me up. I bent over and picked up the stake and what I had landed on.

"What's this?" I wiped the rock off it had some kind of writing on it. I handed it to Buffy.

"I don't know it's probably some part of a tombstone." Buffy handed it to Angel.

"Let's just take it back to Giles." Angel turned towards Giles. 

I started limping. "You all right?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well are we going to be introduced?" Spike looked at Buffy.

"Sorry Spike this is Rain, Rain this is Spike he's a vamp to."

"So why don't we stake him?" 

"He's a good one just like Angel."

"Good ones, Bad ones what the difference?" 

"Good ones help you find the bad ones." Angel said.

"O, that makes sense."

(Sorry so short I'm tired and I got school in the morning. Please Review.)


	6. Little Things

(Ok sorry I know my last chap was confusing. I hope you can kind of follow it. I've been really busy and can't really get on my computer a lot anymore because of my dorky brother. So I have to type really fast. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and I hope it isn't so confusing.)

****

Angel's POV

We walked inside Giles house to find Wesley and Conner. I handed the rock to Giles and hugged Conner. Buffy, Spike, and Rain walked in. Rain limped over to the couch.

"What happened?" Willow asked.

"Spike thought I was going to get attacked by a vamp and decides to grab my leg and I hit that rock." She said and smiled at Spike.

"Are you bleeding?" Wil sat down next to her.

"Probably I'm in too much pain to check. My brothers are going to love this." Wil pulled up her jean leg to reveal a big gash.

"That's weird!" Giles said holding the rock and a book.

"What is?" Buffy asked.

"This rock it's used for rituals."

"Ow! That hurts!" Rain screamed as Wil cleaned her cut.

"Baby." Connor said just above a whisper.

"Look who ever you are I could kick your butt in a minute just let me get my leg wrapped up." Rain glared at Conner.

"Yeah right! I bet you could barely limp over here." Connor 

Buffy glared at me, I hit Connor in the back of his head. "Be nice young man."

"Fine." He rubbed his head.

"Now that the teenage feud is over I can go on about this rock."

"She's the one yelping out in pain." Connor moved away from me.

Rain pulled her pan leg down and glared at Connor. "Look little boy if you want to start something let's go I've kick guy's butts that are a lot bigger then you."

"Ooo.... I'm shaking in my shoes." Connor smiled.

"Look I don't know who you are and I really don't care but why don't you shut up so Giles can talk!" Rain stood up.

"Girls." Connor rolled his eyes. Wil, Buffy, and Rain looked at him. "Teenage girls." Connor looked at Buffy and Wil.

Rain rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Go on Giles." She smiled.

"What's with the idiotic smile?" Connor looked at her.

"If someone don't shut him up he's going to get slapped." Rain looked at us angrily.

"Connor!" Wesley and I yelled.

"Whoa wait a minute he's Connor? Xander you were right." Rain looked at Xander.

"Told ya." Xander smiled at her.

"Go on Giles." Rain laughed.

"As I was saying..."

"No wait! What's she talking about?!" Connor looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

Xander and Rain looked at each other and laughed. Buffy slapped Xander in the shoulder and gave Rain a stare.

"Sorry Giles go on." Rain said trying to hold her laugh.

"Not until I know what Xander and that weirdo are laughing about!" Connor yelled.

I grabbed his arm and drug him outside. "Connor stop it!"

"They're laughing at me."

"Can you blame them? You're acting like a fool."

"Ok I'll be quiet but if they start laughing again I'm going to scream."

We walked back in while Giles was explaining about the rock. "You mean it helps raise zombies?" Rain looked disgusted.

"Yes preciously."

"Cool!" She smiled.

"Yep they looked just like you." Connor said. I gave him a 'stop' stare. "Sorry I had to take that opportunity."

"Take another opportunity I'll take an opportunity to put my fist in your face." Rain tilted her head and smiled.

"Give me another idiotic smile I'll take an opportunity to put my foot in your mouth." Rain stood up.

"Somebody better hold me back I'm going to slap that boy."

"Come on chick."

"That's it."

Rain ran at Connor and tackled him landing with a thud. "Stop it!" Buffy yelled.

Connor kicked Rain off she fell backwards into the couch. Wil grabbed her jacket she slipped out and tripped Connor back onto the floor.

"That's right get him." Spike chanted.

Rain stood up and Connor grabbed her leg and puller her over. She kicked him in his face with her other foot.

"That's what she hit me with." Spike gave his jaw a tug.

Connor stood up holding his jaw and Rain stood up fixing her hair. "Had enough?" She let go of her ponytail.

Connor cracked his neck. "I just got started."

"No it just ended." I stood up looking at Connor.

"You're lucky." He grinned.

"I am? You are." She grabbed her coat from Wil.

I sat back down and Connor pushed past Rain to sit in her spot. She gave a heavy sigh and sat in his chair. Buffy was pissed, she down and crossed her arms. Spike and Xander seemed amused. Wil, Wesley, and Giles were pretty quiet.

"What's your name?" Connor asked.

"Rain, Rain A. Summers. Why?"

"Got to know my enemies' names."

"Connor don't make me send you back to L.A." I looked at him.

"Why is he here in the first place!?" Buffy yelled.

Rain looked away as Connor looked hurt. "He's my son it's not a crime to see his father." I said getting angry.

Dawn walked in and gave a surprised look. "Party?" She looked at us.

"No! What do you need?"

"Well just didn't want to be home alone."

"Ok Dawn that's Rain slayer in training, Rain this is my sister Dawn."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Rain smiled.

"Idiotic smile." Connor grinned.

"Boy don't make me kick you in your jaw again."

****

Connor's POV

"Like you could." I looked at my dad he was getting angry again.

I wasn't actually serious. Ok I was who could like this chick she was very rude yeah she was hot in all but a real witch.

"Get a life." 

"Have one but thank you anyways."

"Do you have manners?"

"Me? What about you?"

"You started it by calling me baby."

"You were acting like one."

"Was not! Alcohol burns on cuts."

"Why are you old people all quiet?"

"You guys won't stop no matter what we say." Buffy said.

"Personally I find this amusing." Spike laughed.

"Me too." Xander looked at Rain.

She looked away angrily I can't believe she actually has feelings. "What's going on?" Dawn looked clueless.

"Just a little teenage feud." I said.

"More like a waste of time." Buffy looked at my dad.

Rain looked towards me she looked like someone had ripped out her heart when she noticed me looking at her she glared at me.

"Giles are you finished?" I asked.

"No can I continue now?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Well this is just one rock to 9 they form circle say a little chant and raise a dead people."

"Fun." Buffy's eyebrows went up.

"Right." Rain winked.

"Well let's go get it." Buffy stood up.

"We don't know who is trying to use it." Giles shut his book.

"Let's go find them." Buffy sat down in front of a chest and dogged out weapons.

"Buffy chill out we'll dig into all this tomorrow they can't raise anything without this rock." Giles touched her shoulder.

"Sorry a little anxious."

(Well what did you think? Sorry I couldn't think of anything to create that they would have to fight against. Please Review.)


	7. Life sucks then you die

(Ok well here it is. I'm glad you liked my last chapter! I know Spike is totally cool so I'll add him in the story more.)

****

Rain's POV

Second night to go out patrolling. As long as I didn't have to see Connor it's all gravy.

"Hey Rain glad to see you're leg is better." Buffy greeted me at the front of the cemetery.

"Hey B yeah readies to kick evil butt."

"About that Angel and I have to investigate the rock thingy so you'll be patrolling with Connor and Wesley." 

"Connor." I moaned.

"In the flesh." He popped up behind me.

"Where's Wesley?" Buffy asked.

"At Giles searching information." Angel came up holding a bag.

Buffy grabbed the bag and pulled out two stakes and handed them to Connor and me. "B you're not seriously going to leave me alone with this boy are you?"  
"Sorry have too. Spike should be around here somewhere." Angel and her walked off.

I turned around and glared at Connor. He pushed passed me and stomped angrily into the cemetery. I jogged after him taking in a heavy sigh. It was going to be a long night. When I caught up to him he stopped and glared at me. My faced relaxed and turned into a scarred and nervous face. He stopped glaring and looked friendly.

"Why out of all people do I have to patrol with you? This sucks." He leaned against a tombstone.

"Life sucks then you die." I smiled.

"Slayer?" A gruff voice said.

"No but the next best thing." I turned and smiled at a vamp that had no fashion sense.

"Whoa! Dude where did you get the hideous clothing?" Connor asked.

"I'll have you for desert." He pointed at Connor. "Just let me finish dinner." He looked at me.

"You won't even get the first bite." I charged at him.

I gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. He grabbed my foot as I tried to kick his stomach and pulled me over. I kicked his legs out from under him. I gripped my stake and slammed into his heart. I stood up dusting myself off.

"Not bad for a girl." Connor put his arm around my shoulders.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I pulled away.

"Well guys fight better then girls." 

"Girls are smarter and mature faster!"

"You're impossible! You'll never fall in love with your attitude!"

"Maybe not! But no one could ever love a jerk face creep." 

I ran tears streaming down my face. I reached a tree and slumped down with my head on my knees.

"What's a little girl doing out alone?"

I reached for my stake behind my back. I was too late the vamp had a hold of me. I kicked his groin and then his stomach, slammed the stake into his heart and started running. 

I sat down on a tombstone. "What are you doing here?" I looked up to see Connor.

"Free country." 

"This is my spot."

"I was here first!"

"Slayer in training?" A low voice crackled.

"Yeah got a problem with it?" Out of the bushes appeared a vamp who looked like he was my age and not bad looking either.

"Let me take him." Connor grabbed my shoulder.

I pushed him out of anger into the tombstone. I walked up to the vamp. "You should of let the boy take me." His low voice snarled.

I got closer it was Bradley. "Bradley!?"

"Yeah what Rain are you surprised?"

"I can't kill you." I stepped back.

"Well I can." Connor tackled Bradley. 

I grabbed Connor's shirt and pulled him off, punched him across the face. "Ow...Shit!"

I looked at Bradley he put his hand into his mouth and pulled out pretend fangs. "Bradley! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry Rain, Chris and I were playing around."

"Sorry? He could have killed you." I pointed and turned around to find nothing but graves. "Connor? Come on Connor this isn't funny."  
"Is everything ok?" A high pitched voice asked. That's not Bradley or Connor. I turned around to find Bradley, Mallory, and Chris.

"Guys! Get out of here!" 

"We're going chill out!" Mallory hugged me.

They left and I started walking looking for Connor. I stopped for a second. "How you doing?" Somebody asked from behind me.

I grabbed my stake turned I was inches away from Spike's heart. Connor was standing next to him. 

"Sorry Spike. Connor what the hell? Why did you disappear?"

"Someone slugged me across the face."

"Well if I hadn't you would have killed a human."

"He was human?"

"Yeah I would have killed you if you had killed him."

"You too would be cute together." Spike laughed.

"Yeah right." We said in unison.

"Everything ok?" Angel asked.

"Yeah fine." Connor and I said in unison. 

"When I'm right I'm right love." Spike winked at me.

"I think you're bleach ruined your brain." I hit his stomach playfully.

"No this damn chip did."

"I'm sorry Spiky I still love you." I playfully tried to kiss him.

"Hey now love I do have my eye on someone can't have you messing it up." He pushed me away and laughed.

"That's ok I'm not much of a vamp person anyways." I smiled raising my eyebrow.

"Wow that hurt." He grabbed at his heart.

"Where's B?" I looked at Angel.

"She's around here somewhere." He looked behind him.

"Well it would be nice if I knew where." I looked behind me.

"Sorry I thought she was right behind me."

"Well she isn't."

"Chill out Rain my dad doesn't know where she is."

"I wasn't talking to you Connor!" I glared at him.

"I don't care I'm talking to you."

"Well maybe I don't want to listen. See you're all wrong Spike!"  
"Yeah he is! Just like I said back there you'll never fall in love with your attitude."

"As I said! Life sucks then you die!"

"Hey!" Angel and Spike yelled.

"What!? Do you guys have something to say?" I looked at them angrily.

"Yeah being dead isn't so bad!" Spike glared at Connor.

"It's actually pretty cool!" Angel looked at me.

"I don't care what either of you say! I think life sucks!" I yelled.

"Stop it!" Buffy ran up to us.

"Forget this I could be spending time with people that actually like me!" I smashed into Connor and started running.

My chest got a painful jerk. I gasped for air everything went black.

****

Connor's POV

Rain! I looked at her as her body fell to the ground. My dad, Buffy, and Spike ran to her.

"Angel pick her up we got to take her to Giles." Buffy looked back at me. She said something to Spike who turned around and grabbed my arm.

"Come one Con we need you."

"Why? I didn't do anything." I went with him anyway.

We arrived at Giles and my dad laid Rain on the couch. "She just collapsed. She wasn't breathing at first but now she is but she won't come conscious."

"You did this to her!" Xander yelled at Spike.

"I beg your pardon I didn't do anything to little Rain!" Buffy pushed Spike back.

"Xander he didn't do anything. Angel's telling the truth she collapsed."

"How can she just collapse?"

"I don't know it was very weird it was like something pulled her."

"What I didn't notice that?" I looked at Buffy.

"Maybe you didn't but I did. What were you all arguing about?"

"Something about how she would never be loved." I looked down. I now felt horrible for saying that to her.

"You did it." Buffy said lightly.

"I did it?" I looked up.

"Yep never say that to a slayer it makes there body quit living."

"I killed her!?" 

"No something saved her. Somebody loves her."

"So how do we fix her?" Xander looked at Giles.

"We need that somebody. That somebody couldn't be more then 100 ft. away." They all turned and looked at me.

"It could have been one of you." 

"I don't mean loving her as in like friend I mean more then that."

"Look she hot and all but I barely like the girl."

"That's the way I felt about Buffy but know everything is different." Spike blabbed. We all looked at him. Buffy looked shocked.

(Going to stop it right there you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out. Will Rain survive? Does Buffy and Spike show there true feelings? Is Connor the one who loved Rain or was someone else out there?)


	8. Sacrfices

(Sorry it took me so long to update kind of been busy doing other stuff.)

****

Angel's POV

"Whoa you like me!" Buffy yelled at Spike.

"Did I say that out loud." Spike looked away.

"Guys! Rain needs help!" I yelled.

"Ok you're right we'll deal with her first." Buffy walked over to Giles who was looking at a book.

"So what does he have to do?" Wil asked.

"He has to sacrifice himself." Buffy looked at us.

"I have to do what!" 

"No way!" I yelled.

Buffy grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen. "He doesn't really have to kill himself it's just to prove if he loves her or not."

"You're serious."

"Yeah look I'll pull the knife away before he hurts himself."

"All right." We went back to the couch. "Connor do it." I looked away.

"Dad! If I kill myself and I don't love her then we'll both die!"

"Just do it!" I turned angry.

Buffy handed him a knife and stood behind him. He pulled the knife straight ahead and pointed it at his heart, tears streaked his eyes when he looked at me. " I love you dad." He turned hid back to the couch where Rain lay. I nodded at Buffy she pulled the knife out of Connor's hands.

"What are you doing?" Xander stood up.

"He doesn't have to kill himself I just needed to prove that he loved her." 

Conner glared at me. "You lied!"

"Chill out Connor." Buffy touched his shoulder.

"Chill out! I almost died because of you."

"Conner if it makes you feel better all you have to do is kill a vamp and say it's for Rain and ever lasting love."

"Really? It sounds weird."

"I know but that's what you have to do."

"Ok so who's coming with me?"

"I will." Spike volunteered.

"All right let's go."

****

Connor's POV

I almost killed myself for that girl! But I love her and I didn't know that ill know. Maybe she isn't a witch after all.

"Hey there's a vamp right there." Spike pointed at a figure sitting on a curb.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I know him."

"Ok I'm up for it." I walked towards the figure. "Hey you! Want to play a game?" I asked.

"What's that kid?" He snarled.

"It's called slay the vamp?"

"You're on."

He jumped up and tackled me, I pulled out my stake and put it in his heart. "This is for Rain Summers and ever lasting love." 

He glowed and turned to dust. Wind blew the dust off as I stood up. I heard a girl's voice and turned around. No one was there, I looked to where Spike had been standing no one was there. I then noticed it was pitch black except where I was standing.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Connor?" Rain's voice rang.

"Rain you're ok?"

"Yeah thanks to you." She looked different she was wearing a dress and kind of glowed like I was dreaming. "What's wrong?" She touched my face.

"Nothing is this real?"

"Kind of and kind of not. We both know about it but more like a dream."

"O, so why is it happening?"

"You love me it's special."

"Connor wake up." I heard Spike's voice.

"Spike want you back to the real world." I closed my eyes and opened to see Spike.

"Come on boy get up!" 

"She's ok!"

"We'll see." 

He helped me up and walked back to Giles. I opened the door just as Rain's head shot up from the couch.

"You did it!" Buffy smiled.

"What happened? Who did what?" Rain looked confused.

"It's a long story love." Spike smiled.

"Ok tell me later I'm beat."

"Rain I'm sorry for what I said." I sat down next to her.

"Me too. You're not a jerk faced creep." She nudged me.

"Thanks!" I laughed.

"He saves her life and she doesn't even know." Xander said smiling. "Please don't tell me I said that out loud."

"You didn't." Wil smiled while trying to hold back a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Rain looked at him.

"Nothing he's just playing around." I touched her hand.

"How come I feel like your lying?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know I'm not."

"Yeah sure and this comes from the guy who almost killed my crush." She smiled.

I swallowed hard that hurt. I pulled my hand away and put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. "Yeah sorry about that too." I sighed.

"OK back to earlier." My dad turned to Spike.

"What about it?"

"You like Buffy?" My dad shifted in his seat.

"Your point Angel!" Spike stood up.

"I was just wondering!" 

"I'm standing right here!" Buffy looked at my dad.

"Sorry love didn't notice you there." Spike smiled.

"Very funny."

"Connor can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Spike pleaded with me.

"Yeah whatever." I stood up slowly.

"Look I'm sorry about Rain having a crush but you have to take the heat off me." 

"How?" I pulled my hand through my hair.

"I don't know. Bloody hell fake sick if you have too."

"What are you going to do for me?"

"I'll put in a few good words to Rain about you."

"A few?" 

"Ok a lot."

"You got a deal." I shook his hand.

I sat back down by Rain She smiled slightly and turned her head towards Spike. "Are you going to tell us what you were talking about earlier?" My dad sifted again.

Spike looked at me. "Of course I will..." 

"Ow... dad my head hurts." I grabbed my head.

"Are you ok Connor?" Rain touched my head.

"No it really hurts." 

My dad came over to me. " Connor do you need Asprin?"

"Probably I also probably should lie down."

"Maybe you should the boy to the hotel." Spike sat down.

****

Rain's POV

I looked at Spike then back to Connor. Something fishy was going on here.

"I'm sure he could just lay on the couch." I stood up.

"How about it Connor?" Angel kneeled down.

"I would prefer to go to the hotel."

"Bloody hell Angel take your boy to the hotel and let him get some rest."

Angel stood quickly. "Don't you tell me what to do with my son!"

I sifted my weight onto my back foot. "Dad you're scaring Rain." Connor touched Angel's arm.

"I'm not scared!" I glared.

"Then how come you sifted back?" Connor asked quietly.

"I was uncomfortable! Not scared!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Connor looked away.

"You're pissing me off!"

"I thought me loving you was special." Connor stood up.

"Wait how did you know about that?"

"I was there!"

"Connor stop yelling!" Angel grew angry.

Out of my fear I grabbed Connor's hand tightly. "Now are you scared?" Connor smiled.

"No I thought you would be." I smiled pulling my hand away.

"Me scared? Please."

"Connor don't start." Angel had anger in his voice.

Connor looked innocently at Angel. "Angel why are you getting mad at Connor?" B asked.

"Keep out of this Buffy!" Angel turned and looked at her.

I couldn't hold it I grabbed Connor's hand again. He squeezed my hand. "Hey watch it!" Spike stood up.

"You're the reason I'm mad!"

"Me? Why? What did I do?"

"You told Connor to fake sick!" I scooted closer to Connor.

"Angel please you're scaring everyone." Wil stood up.

"Keep out of this!" Angel yelled.

"Come on Angel. Everything is ok." Xander tried to laugh.

"Look whoever says the next thing is going to get seriously hurt!"   
"Angel?" I asked softly.

"What!" He turned around.

"Please stop yelling." I rubbed Connor's knuckle with my thumb.

"Rain please be quiet!" He turned back to Spike.

"Bloody hell man she's only 13!"

"You better be quiet before I knock you're head off!"

Connor pulled me closer. "Don't be scared." He whispered. 

I bit my bottom lip and squeezed his hand.

****

Connor's POV

We all sat their quietly not want to move because of my dad. Our silence was disturbed by a knock. Giles opened the door, Rain dropped my hand and ran over tot he young man.

"What's wrong Justin?"

"Nothing Rain everything's fine. Mom wants me to take you home."

"O, ok don't scare me like that."

"Sorry I didn't mean too."

"Justin that's Connor, Connor this is my brother Justin."

"You!" The next thing I knew Justin was on top of me. "How dare you hit my sister!" He punched me across the face.

"Justin Anthony Summers!" Justin was pulled off me. Xander and Spike were holding him. Rain kneeled down next to me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah how many brothers do you have?"

"Four all older why?"

"They aren't all going to him me are they?"

"No Justin didn't even have a right too."

"My ass I didn't that punk hit you when I find out who this Spike dude is I'm going to kick his ass too!"

"No you won't!" Rain and Spike yelled in unison.

"Who the hell are you?" Justin looked at Spike.

"William but my friends call me Spike." He smiled.

"You asshole! You hurt my sisters knee!" Justin ripped his arm away from Spike and slugged him with it.

"Bloody hell! It was an accident!" Spike face turned into vampire form.

Justin stepped back. "He can't hurt you." Buffy said quietly.

"You're lucky boy."

"Rain lets go!" Justin grabbed her arm.

"I'm not done yet though." She pulled back.

"Mom wants you now!"

"Justin, Xander will take me home!" She pulled away and clutched my hand.

****

Rain's POV

I grabbed Connor's hand and pulled him towards the door. I opened the door and ran letting go of Connor's hand. Tears streaming down my face I stopped when I reached the graveyard. I sat on a tombstone. I can't fall in love with Connor it wouldn't last. I heard footsteps and looked up pulling my stake out.

"Chill love it's only me." Spike jumped up next to me lighting a cigarette. I wiped my tear away and looked away from Spike. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing just... never mind you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Well when I found out about the whole slayer thing I promised not to all in love with anyone." I looked at him tear rolling down my cheeks.

"That's hard not to do."

"I know no matter what I do my heart aches when I picture Connor with my best friend but I know they would make the perfect couple."

"Connor may not want to be with your friend. He wants someone who is tuff, challenging, nice, beautiful, and a chick who can kick some ass."

"That's not me I'm not beautiful."

"Rain you're beautiful."

"Spike you sound like my mom."

"Me? O, Bloody hell now I sound like a mom."

"It's ok. So about you and Buffy?"

"What about it?"

"You should tell her before it's to late."

"She could never love me."

"Sure she could." I jumped up.

"So about you and Connor?"

"There is no Connor and me." I looked at him.

"Then there's no Buffy and me." 

"Spike why do you even stay here?"

"I want too."

"If I could I would leave an never come back."

"Why would you do that?"

"I just don't like it here."

"You mean you don't want to hurt Connor?"

"Yeah that too." 

"Rain he likes you. You can't leave the heart broken."

"It's not like I want too it's just it would never work."

"Why not?'

"We would fight too much."

"That happens but that doesn't mean it wouldn't work."

"Rain are you ok?" Connor walked up to us.

"You shouldn't be out here." I jumped back onto the tombstone.

"I'm fine." 'I know you are.' I thought and smiled. "What?" He looked behind him.

"Nothing Spike and I were just talking."

"Why did you run?"

"It's complicated." I looked down.

"What is?"

"Us." I jumped and ran avoiding bushes and tombstones.

"Rain stop!" Connor yelled. I stopped and turned around, I wanted to break down and cry but something stopped me. Connor ran up to me our of breath. "What... about... us?" He asked.

"Everything! You, me just don't mix right."

"Yeah we do we're up for a challenge and believe me our relationship will be."

"I don't want it to be!"

"Could we discuss this somewhere else?" He looked around.

"Yeah I guess." I sighed.

(So what did you think? Is Rain up for another challenge? Review to find out.)


	9. New Blood

(Hope you liked my last chapter. Please Review I'll update more often if you do.)

****

Connor's POV

I reached to put my arm around Rain's shoulders but she looked up and stared. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing at all." She sighed and continued walking.

"Do you hate me or something?" I asked standing still.

She turned around and looked like she was about to cry. "Is that what you think?"

"Yeah kind of. I guess."

She sat down under a tree and pulled her knees to her chest. I sat down next to her and pulled her chin up so I could see her face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

I dropped her chin and pulled my head back. "For what?" I smiled.

"For making you think that."

"It's ok I'm fine." I stood up and helped her up. "So do you still want to talk about it?"

"Yeah just not here." She rubbed her arms.

"Come on Connor, Rain everyone is looking for you." Spike walked up behind us. "You got goose bumps love." Spike took off his duster and handed it to Rain.

"No thanks I'm to small." She smiled.

He put it back on and walked in the direction of Giles. "So what were you two doing?"

"Talking." We said in unison.

Rain smiled at me and grabbed my hand. Her hand was freezing! I pulled her hand closer to my pocket. "Is my hand cold?" She laughed.

"Just a little." I smiled.

"Rain help me!" A guy screamed.

Rain let go of my hand and sprinted towards the shouts. Spike grabbed my arm and ran after Rain. "Rain where are you?" Spike yelled.

We stopped to find her on the ground with a girl on top of her. Spike reached, grabbed the girl and threw her. "Bloody hell!" He grabbed his head.

"She's human?" I asked Spike.

"Yes!" He growled.

I looked at the girl trying to stand. "Rain are you ok?" I ran to her side.

"Yeah where's Justin?"

"Justin?"

"My brother."

Out of the shadows Justin limped up to us. "Rain you saved me." He helped her up.

"No sweat."

"How could you?" The girl said nastily.

"How could I not?" Rain shot back.

"Who are you?" Justin asked.

"The name is Ivy." 

I then notice the girl's funny clothing. She had on clothes that looked like Amazon clothes.

"Why did you attack my brother?"

"I thought he was attacking me." Ivy grabbed a stick off the ground. "Come out sisters."

3 other girls looking like Ivy appeared. "Ivy are they safe?"

"I don't know yet Lily."

"My name is Rain." Rain stepped forward. They all pulled out knives and Ivy held her stick tightly. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Rain my name is Winter and that is my twin Spring." 

Winter and Spring had light brown hair, Ivy and Lily had dark brown hair. "That's Connor, Spike, and Justin is my brother. What brings you to Sunnydale?"

"We're looking for our other sister Iris."

"Why would Iris be here?" Rain crossed her arms.

"She took her away from us." Ivy said.

"Who?" Rain and I asked in unison.

"Kenya she wants the warriors." Lily said quietly.

"Warriors?" Rain raised her eyebrow.

"The Amazon warriors."

"So why would they need you sister?" Rain asked.

"She is the only sister left who can raise them with the precious 9 rocks." 

Rain, Spike, and me all looked at each other. "Don't worry about that they don't have all 9 we have 1." I smiled.

"Give it to us." Ivy glared.

"No it will stay with us!" Rain stood her ground.

"Your tuff with them around but wait till you're alone."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yeah it is."

"Well I'm the next slayer so bring it on." Rain got into a fighting position.

"No fighting with a sister." Winter looked at Ivy.

"She maybe is a sister by looks but not by heart."

"Let me go!" We heard a girl yell from behind us.

"Iris." Spring whispered.

Rain turned around and walked towards the noise with us following. "Iris you'll perform the ceremony other wise we'll go backs and kill Lily the youngest." An angry voice yelled.

"Do you think she would Ivy?" Lily asked.

"Yeah but we wouldn't let her." 

"Please be quiet they might hear us." Rain looked at them.

"We don't have all 9 Kenya." A squeaky voice said.

"What where all they?" Kenya bellowed.

"She must have dropped one." The squeaky voice answered.

"Did you drop one Iris?" Kenya snarled.

"No why would I do that? If they get in the hands of the wrong person it would be dangerous."

****

Rain's POV

I looked around to see if I could look at them with out being seen. I saw a tree with a long branch covered with leaves great for hiding. I walked over to the tree with Connor's loving stare. I gave him I'll be right back stare. He smiled and turned towards Spike, Justin, and the sisters. I climbed the tree, sifted myself on the branch. I saw a girl with black hair, another with blond, and the last one was light curly brown. I was guessing she was Iris because she had cuts and bruises.

"Gabriel grab her." Kenya looked around.

The blond grabbed Iris and pushed her forward. I climbed down the tree and walked over to the sister. "Iris is fine just some cuts and bruises." I smiled.

"Kenya and Gabriel will pay." Ivy glared. 

She punched me in the face. "Bloody hell!" Spike yelled. 

Connor grabbed my shoulders and looked at me. "Are you ok?" Justin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What did you hit her for?" Lily asked.

"Felt like it."

Connor turned around. "You felt like it! What the hell she's trying to help and you hit her because you felt like it."

"Sorry I'm just really pissed." Ivy turned away.

"It's ok you guys I'm not bleeding or dead I'm fine."

"Let's get back to Giles." Spike said. 

"Well should they come with us?" I asked.

"Probably." Connor shrugged.

"Come on we'll go see someone who can really help get your sister back."

We walked to Giles. When we walked in Giles and Buffy looked at the 4 sisters. "Who are our guests?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy this is Ivy, Lily, Winter, Spring, and the other sister..."

"Iris?" Giles asked.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"The rock we looked up talked all about Iris and her 9 sisters."

"But there is only four." Xander stated.

"I told you." Lily said.

"Be quiet Lily." Ivy said through gritted teeth.

"What is wrong them?" Lily asked.

"Mother gave them new lives." Ivy looked at her sister. "She didn't want Kenya hurting the actual youngest."

"What are you talking about?" I yelled.

"Rain you're one of our other sisters." Spring yelled.

Ivy glared at her. "That's impossible Justin's my brother."

"That's not true." Justin sat down.

"Mom found you this very night 13 years ago. Well she claimed she found you but dad knew someone had given you to her while she was patrolling."

"So basically I'm adopted." I sat down.

"Yeah basically." 

"So where are the other sisters?" I looked at Ivy.

"Well see it's complicated they are with Iris." Winter racked her teeth against her lips.

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrow and shook my head.

"Well only Iris knows where they are." Ivy said.

"Well ok that makes sense. She's the oldest isn't she?"

"Yeah our other sisters are older then all of us."

"What are their names?"

"Autumn, Rose, and the second oldest Genevieve."

"Ok what are the order and how come we're all named after some plat or something like that?"

"It's Iris, Genevieve, Me, Rose, Autumn, Winter, Spring, Lily, and then you. Mom loved flowers, rain, and seasons."

"O, ok so why did she get rid of Autumn, Rose, Genevieve, and me?"

"She knew you were special." Winter said.

"O, you mean the whole slayer thing?"

"Yeah that."

"What about Rose, Autumn, and Genevieve?"

"Rose and Genevieve could do magic."

"And Autumn?"

"She was wise beyond her years."

"So why did mom get rid of her?"

"Kenya would have killed her first." Ivy looked out the window.

"Why?"

"Because being smart would mean she would know everything and even things that haven't happen yet."

"Ok let me get this clear the only way to raise the warriors is Iris and the 9 rocks?" Buffy looked at the sisters.

"Yes and there is only one way to get rid of them but we need all 9 rocks and all 9 sisters." Lily sat down.

I pulled my hand through my hair. "Great well we have one rock and 5 sisters." Buffy smiled.

"Yes but we could get rid of Kenya too." Ivy looked at Buffy.

"How?" I looked up.

"The same way but we would need Kenya in the middle of the rocks."

"The only way we could find out where the other sisters are with Iris so how are we suppose to track them down and do the whole thing?" I looked at them.

"Rescue Iris." Ivy sat next to Lily.

"So what you want us to tell Kenya if she don't give us Iris we'll cast a spell." I looked at Ivy.

"We could." Willow nodded.

"Wil be reasonable." Buffy looked at her.

"I am."

"Look Willow is right Buffy we could cast a spell." I stood up and started pacing the floor.

"But we have to have a witch." Lily looked at me.

"We do." Xander stood up.

"Who? You?" Ivy looked him over.

"No I wish but no. Willow can do magic."

"Guy's Rain and I could save Iris with out magic."

"You always have to be the hero." Willow mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You have be the one to save Iris I can't do it. It has to be Buffy."

"Willow I'm not saying you can't do it but maybe there is an easier way."

"O, easier huh? What if you guys get killed? Then we'll be short 5 sisters and 2 slayers."

"How do you get 5 sisters?" Xander asked.

"We already short 4 with me dead it would be 5." Connor put his hand on my shoulder.

"If you and Buffy do anything I'm going with you."

"No way Connor!" Angel and I yelled in unison.

"Why not?"

"You could get hurt." Angel grew angry.

"Connor I'll look after the girl. She won't get hurt."

"Thanks Spike." I smiled.

"That's not fair! He might get hurt."

"I'm already dead."

"Good point."

"Then you're a zombie?' Spring asked pulling something out.

"No I'm a vampire." 

Spring pulled out a knife and threw it at Spike. He moved out of the way the knife stuck into the wall. "Love it's not nice to throw things."

Buffy pulled the knife out and handed it to Spring. "Keep your knife to yourself please."

"How come you guys don't kill him you're a slayer."

"They're a lot of help." I sat down.

"They?" Spring asked.

"Angel is one too." Buffy pointed at Angel.

Connor sat on the armrest, put his arm around my shoulder. I laid my head on his side and yawned. "Maybe we should get going." Justin looked at his watch.

"Where?" 

"Home, mom might be worried."

"It's your home not mine."

"Come on Rain mom, dad, Rob, James, Ryan, and me love you just like you're blood."

"I love you guys too."

Connor gave off a warm cozy feeling as he rubbed my back. "I love you. I want you to get some rest." Connor whispered in my ear.

I sighed, wrapped my arms around his waist, and smiled. "Ok guys. We all need our rest." I looked at my sisters. "But where are they going to stay?"

"With me if they like." Buffy smiled.

"That would be fine." Lily smiled.

"Ok so Xander can you take us?" Buffy looked at him.

"Yeah but what about Wil, Angel, and Connor?"

"We can take them." Justin offered.

"What bout me?" Spike asked.

"Spike you live in a graveyard you can handle yourself." I stood and patted his shoulder.

"Fine love but if I turn up missing we'll blame you."

Justin stood, so did Willow. Connor grabbed my hand and Angel was last. "Goodnight guys." I said.

"See you tomorrow." Buffy smiled.

We got into Justin's car with Angel in the front, me snuggled up to Connor, and Willow sitting next to us in the back. Just turned on the radio as Shakira 'Underneath You clothes' came on.

__

You're a song 

Written by the hands of god

Don't get me wrong cause 

This might sound to you a bit odd

But you own the place

Where all my thoughts go hiding

And right under your clothes

Is where I find them 

Underneath Your Clothes

There's an endless story 

There's the man I chose 

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good girl honey

Because of you

I forgot the smart ways to lie

Because of you

I'm running out of reasons to cry

When the friends are gone

When the party's over 

We will still belong to each other 

"Where do you live Willow?" Justin asked.

"In a college dorm."

"Where do you guys live?"

"In a hotel for right now. Caremark." Angel looked at Connor.

Connor laid his head on top of mine and sighed. We had just been fighting at the beginning of the night. I felt my self-drifting off to sleep. I closed my eyes and gripped Connor's hand tighter.

****

Connor's POV

I looked down to find Rain asleep. "Which dorm?" Justin asked.

"Forester." 'Happy' by Ashanti started playing on the radio.

Right back at ya, it's the world's most talented record label  
Murder INC, and that angelic voice you hear in the background  
_That's our new princess of hip-hop and R&B, Miss Ashanti_

Boy you fill me with so much joy  
You give whatever it is I need  
My love is here to stay won't ever leave  
So glad that you fell in love with me

My love is so good  
That I wouldn't be without you babe  
Couldn't see me without you babe

My love is so good  
That I wouldn't be without you babe  
Couldn't see me without you babe

All my life, I've been searching for ya  
Everyday, so glad that I found boy  
All my life, I've been feeling for you  
Everyday, I'm so happy, baby

Boy, you got me feeling so good  
You take all my pain away from me  
_Without you around I couldn't be  
And I'm glad you fell in love with me_

My love is so good  
That I wouldn't be without you babe  
Couldn't see me without you babe

My love is so good  
That I wouldn't be without you babe  
Couldn't see me without you babe

All my life, I've been searching for ya  
Everyday, so glad that I found boy  
All my life, I've been feeling for you  
Everyday, I'm so happy, baby

I'm so happy that I fell in love  
I thank God, He sent you from above  
I'm so happy that I found someone  
I thank God, He sent you from above

All my life, I've been searching for ya  
Everyday, so glad that I found boy  
All my life, I've been feeling for you  
Everyday, I'm so happy, baby

Rain moved and sat up looking at me. "What's wrong?" I pushed some hair out of her face."

"You're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I dreamed Iris killed you."

(What did you think? Ok till I get more reviews I'm not updating because if no ones reading I might as well update my other stories.)


	10. Love doesn't die or so we say

(Ok I'm glad some one reviewed and I'm glad you like Rain and Connor's relationship. I'll try to put Spike in there more.)

****

Rain's POV

Angel, Willow, and Connor just stared at me. I was scared I didn't know if I wanted to rescue Iris after all.

"Why did she kill me?" Connor asked taking his gaze towards Angel.

"She thought you were trying to kidnap me."

"What gave her that idea?" Willow asked.

"Well cause Connor and I were fighting he grabbed my arm and started dragging me away." I wrapped my arms around Connor's waist in a hug.

"It's going to be ok. No one's going to hurt me." He whispered while running his hand in circles on my back.

"Willow we're here." Justin turned around.

"All right thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Willow don't tell Buffy of anyone about my dream. That goes for all of you."

"But Rain maybe your sisters will tell Iris not to hurt Connor."

"Promise me?" I looked around the car.

"I promise." Connor draped his arm around my shoulder.

"I promise." Angel faced the front.

"I promise." Willow shut the door.

"Justin?"  
"Who am I going to tell?" He looked at me. I glared at him. "I promise lil sis." He sighed and started driving again. I sighed and rest my head against Connor's chest.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"You guys better stay serious about that." Angel turned around and looked at us.

"Dad nothing could tear us apart."

"That's what Buffy and me thought." He turned away.

I had not known that at one time Buffy and Angel had been in love. I had no idea if what Connor said was true but some reason I felt like something would.

"Rain won't lose anything, she never has." Justin glanced at Angel.

"I'm not talking about losing; I'm talking about keeping your word."

"Rain keeps her word always has and all ways will."

"Angel I love Connor. So both of you can stop it."

"Yeah dad I love Rain and I won't hurt her."

"All I'm saying sometimes falling in love is not the easiest thing. You'll face choices that are very important." Angel looked out the window.

"Angel tell me what you're talking about?" I pulled away from Connor frustrated.

"What do you mean?" He didn't even look at me.

"You're hiding something like from the past."

"Maybe some other time when we're not so tired."

"Let's just rest." Connor laid his hand on mine.

"Connor I'm fine."

"Rain you have school tomorrow. You have to sleep." Justin turned up the radio to end a fight before it started. He always did that it meant for me to be quiet. I sank back into Connor's arms; he kissed my forehead as I yawned.

I give up everything I own for you, won't think twice  
Almost a shame how I'm mesmerized, such a shame  
I lose my thought when I look in your eyes  
I know why, because your kisses make my lips quiver  
And that's real, and when you touch me, my whole body shivers  
I can feel, now I can see how another life  
You have the power to take over mine, 'cause you're my...  
Connor looked at me and smiled. "It's how I feel about you." I smiled held his hand and closed my eyes.

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (baby, I love you)  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
I love it when I hear your name  
Got me saying', baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, (baby, I love you)  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

Baby, I can't see my world living here on God's green earth  
You don't know what you've done to me  
I never thought I'd need you desperately  
It's kind of sick how I'm stuck on you  
But I don't care, 'cause I need you  
And how I feel will remain the same  
Cause you're my baby, listen 

And when the world starts to stress me out  
Where I run it's to you boy without a doubt  
You're the one who keeps me sane and I can't complain  
You're like a drug, you relieve my pain, may seem strange   
You're like the blood flowing through my vain  
Keeps me alive and feeds my brain  
Now this is how another human life  
Could have the power to take over mine  
Cause you're my...

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (baby, I love you)  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
I love it when I hear your name  
Got me saying', baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, (baby, I love you)

"The Caremark Inn." Justin stopped.

"Come on Connor." Angel got out. "Thank you." He looked at Justin and shut the door.

"Yeah and sorry about him." He unbuckled and opened his door. "Love you." He kissed me quickly. 

"Love you too." I got out behind him and sat in the front with Justin.

"Rain be careful." Justin turned and looked at me.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Don't fall too hard to fast. You'll just end up hurt."

He started driving and turned up the music. I felt like grabbing the knob and turning it down, yelling my head off at Justin but instead I sat back in my seat, looked out the window and thought about everything that had been said.

"You're our sister." Those words slammed into my head. I was adopted and the family I thought to be as my own wasn't. I used to have 4 brother now I had 8 sisters. "We still love you like blood." Justin's words hit me. I didn't lose family I gained new members. Justin, Ryan, Rob, and James would always be family so would Jewel and Robert. I was a Summers and an Amazon. 

"Justin, I love you."

"I love you too Rain." Justin smiled.

I looked out the window; we drove past the cemetery. "Stop!" I yelled.

"What is it?" Justin stopped on the brake. 

I opened the door and jumped out, dashing towards the cemetery. "Rain stay back!" Spike yelled.

He was fighting with 2 girls. "What are you doing?"

The girl turned around they were vampires also. "Spiky who's she?" One of them asked.

"I thought you 2 were dead." Spike stepped back.

"We are." The brown head asked.

"No Dru I mean dust."

"O, that no way." 

"So Spiky who's she?" The blond one asked.

"None of your concern Harmony."

"I want to play with her Spiky." Dru pleaded.

"Dru she's not to be played with." Spike grabbed her arm. Dru gave him a puppy pout. "Don't give me that Dru."

"Please Spiky let me play with her."

"No!"

"It's ok Spike let her play."

Justin jogged up behind me. "Rain you have no idea what you up against."

Dru started moaning. "Dru?" Harmony said.

"O, she's in love with Angel's son." She smiled at me and turned towards Spike. "No one told me Angel had a son."

"You leave Connor alone!" I pulled out my stake.

"What are you?" Harmony laughed.

"Slayer in training."

"And we're her sisters." Ivy, Buffy, Lily, Spring, and Winter appeared from the direction of Buffy's.

"The slayer. Get her Spiky." Dru smiled at him.

"Things have changed Drusilla." Buffy stood in front of my sisters.

"I want to play with the little slayer." Harmony whined.

"You and me?" I stared laughing.

"Why's she laughing Dru?" 

"Harmony you're a whip." Dru ran at me and tackled me. She was pulled off me and thrown against the tree. Buffy helped me up.

"Slayer." Dru hissed.

"Stay away from our sister." Ivy spat.

"You're an Amazon." Dru stated.

"Yeah what's it to you?"

"Nothing."

"Dru I want to rip the lil slayer head off."

"O, Harmony shut up." A guy vamp walked out from the shadows.

"Sorry Mitch." Harmony looked at him.

"Mitch she's so small." Dru whispered.

"I know you think they'd get bigger slayers."

"Her friend seems like the best person." Dru smiled evilly.

"Angelus's son?"

"Stop talking about Connor!" I screamed.

"Bit they wont' hurt Connor cause they know Angel will rip their head off."

"No Spike his mind is busy with something else." Dru touched her face. "The slayer." She looked at Buffy. "But something is standing way." She pulled her hand down her cheek slowly. She then looked at Spike.

"You bitch! You leave Spike, Buffy, and Connor alone!" I stepped towards Dru.

"O, she's in love but that won't last long will it Mitch?"

"No pet love dies." He grabbed Dru's hand and turned away.

I stepped forward but Spike grabbed me. "No it's not time." They walked away with Harmony trailing behind.

"What do they mean love dies?"

"I don't know it could mean all sorts of things."

"Let's get home. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Spike maybe you should come with us." Buffy looked at me then Justin.

"Ok come on Justin. See you tomorrow." 

"Bye love." Spike, Buffy, and my sisters walked in the direction of Buffy's Justin and me walked to his car. 

"Rain don't go getting yourself hurt."

"I won't." 

"Justin you got to do something for me if you're around when Dru comes again and Connor's with us you've got to take him some where safe."

****

Buffy's POV

"Spike we never got to talk about earlier this evening."

"What about it?"

"Let's talk about it when we get to my house."

__

Some days I sit staring out the window, watching' this world pass me by  
Sometimes I think there's nothing' to live for. I almost break down and cry.  
Sometimes I think I'm crazy. I'm crazy, oh so crazy. Why am I here? Am I just wasting my time  
But then I see my baby, suddenly I'm not crazy. It all makes sense when I look into her eyes 

I opened my door, walked inside. "Ivy, Spring, Lily, Winter you guys can sleep in the living room. I'll get you some blankets." I walked upstairs into the linen closet. 

"Buffy your home." Dawn walked drowsily out of her room.

"Hey Dawnie why don't you go back to sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

"Ok goodnight Buffy."

"Goodnight Dawn."

__

Cause sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulders. Everyone's leaning on me  
Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over, but then she comes back to me. 

I walked downstairs to find the girl ready to lie down. I handed them pillows and blankets. "Spike come with me. Goodnight you guys."

"Thanks Buffy." Lily smiled.

"No problem."

Spike and I went back upstairs. "Wait right here." I went into my room and changed into my pajamas. "Ok come in." I opened the door.

__

My baby girl keeps getting' older. I watch her grow up with pride.  
People make jokes cause they don't understand me, they just don't see my real side  
I act like shit don't phase me, inside it drives me crazy. My insecurities could eat me alive  
But then I see my baby, suddenly I'm not crazy. It all makes sense when I look in her eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked sitting down on my bed.

"Pet what was I suppose to say? Buffy you know I've tried to kill you but you know what I've grown feelings for you will you let me be the next Angel?"

"Ok no maybe you should have told me that you were feeling something let me have known. Somehow."

"I was surprised Dawnie didn't tell you."

"What Dawn knew?"

"Yeah of course got to share secrets with her."

"What does the whole world know?"

"No but if you kept yelling like you are they will love."

__

Man, if I could sing, I'd keep singing this song to my daughter. If I could hit the notes, I'd blow something as long as my father  
to show her how I feel about her. How proud I am that I got her. God, I'm a daddy, I'm so glad that her mom didn't *censored* (want her)  
Now you probably get this picture from my public persona that I'm a pistol packing drug addict who bags on his mama.  
But I wanna to just take this time out to be perfectly honest, cause there's a lot of shit I keep bottled that hurts deep inside  
of my soul. And just know that I grow colder the older I grow. This boulder on my shoulder gets heavy and harder to hold,  
and this load is like the weight of the world, and I think my neck is breaking. Should I just give up or try to live up to these expectations?  
Now look, I love my daughter more than life in itself, but I got a wife that's determined to 

Make my life living hell.   
_But I handle it well, given the circumstances I'm dealt. So many chances, man, it's too bad - could have had someone else  
But the years that I've wasted is nothing to the tears that I've tasted, so here's what I'm facing…3 felonies, 6 years of probation.   
I've went to jail for this woman, I've been to bat for this woman. I've taken bats to people's backs, bent over backwards for this woman.  
Man, I should have seen it coming. What did I stick my penis up in? Wouldn't have ripped the pre-nup up if I' would have seen what she was fucking.  
But fuck it, it's over. There's no more reason to cry no more. I got my baby, baby the only lady that I adore  
(Hailie). So sayonara, try tomorrow, nice to know ya. Our baby's traveled back to the arms of her rightful owner._  
_And suddenly it seems like my shoulder blades have just shifted. It's like the greatest gift you could get. The weight has been lifted. _

"Sorry but what would you say if someone told you that they had a really big crush on you?"

"Well it depends if they are someone I like."

"Well ok I don't do good with news."

"I know you freak out."

"I do not freak!"

"I need a cigarette."

"No you don't I'm not going to waked out on again." I grabbed his arm.

"Well what do you want me to do pet?" 

"Sit on the windowsill."

He opened the window, sat down, and took out a cigarette. "So may ask how you feel about me?" 

"Well I'm not sure about it. With what Dru just said Angel still has his mind on me too."

"Yeah forgot about King Angel."

"But he wasn't around when I needed him like when my mom died or he wasn't there for Dawn when she just wanted to talk. You were." I pushed his feet away so I could sit next to him. "I'm very grateful for that." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"So what does this mean?"

"Angel goes back to L.A. soon and you will always be there for Dawn and me." 

"So what you choose Angel or me?"

"Spike I choose you." I did something I never thought I would do unless I was under a spell I kissed him.

__

Cause sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulders. Everyone's leaning on me  
Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over, but then she comes back to me. 

(What did you think? I know you wanted more Spike so there you go. Please Review.)


	11. The youngest

(Ok people I just have to say I'm making a sequel after this and it's going to be in the Angel section though because well it's kind of in LA. Ok anyways hope you enjoy.)

****

Buffy's POV

"Spike wake up." I shook his shoulder. We had slept in my bed.

"Morning luv."

"Good morning to u too. Would u like blood?"

"Sure do u want me to wake bit?"

"Yes please." I smiled and got out of bed. Spike followed and went into Dawn's room.

I went downstairs to find the sisters already up. "We wake up at sunrise." Lily smiled.

"Ok would you guys like something to eat?"

"Sure thanks."

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed some blood out of the fridge put it in a mug, I pulled sausage out of the freezer and some eggs out. Spike and Dawn walked in. Spike drank his blood while Dawn helped me make breakfast.

"Guys breakfast is ready." I called to the sisters who walked into the dinning room. 

"Thank you Buffy." Winter beamed.

"No problem."

"When will we see Rain again?" Ivy asked.

"Later today. Dawn eat up you'll be late."

Dawn finished and did her dishes then went and change. "Will we be able to rescue Iris?" Lily asked.

"Yes with Rain, Spike, and my strength we could beat two people."

"What about that poof Angel?" Spike looked at me.

"He'll stay with everyone else and protect them." I glared.

"Buffy I'm ready!" Dawn called.

"Ok well I'll be back I have to take her to school." I stood up. Dawn and me got into my car.

I drove her to school then stopped by Wil's and picked her up. "Hey Wil."

"Hey Buff." 

"So why are we missing today?" She asked.

"We have research to do."

"O, I thought that much." She looked away.

"Wil what's wrong?"

"You swear you won't say anything?"

"I swear."

"Rain had her first 'vision' dream."

"What happened?"

"Iris killed Connor."

"What?"   
"Yeah that's what she said."

"Um... Wil I kissed Spike last and we slept in the same bed."

"You what?"

"Well Wil you know I've been thinking he and me are great together. He doesn't need a soul to be good he does it on his own. He was there for me when Angel wasn't. He's perfect."

"What about the walking in the day light?"

"O, so there's some set backs." I rolled my eyes.

"We're talking about Spike the one who almost killed us a few times."

"Well he helps us now."

"I'm just kidding I think it's great." Wil smiled.

"Thank you. Just how am I going to tell Angel and Xander?"

"That's a hard one." Wil laughed.

We reached my house I got and ran inside. "Spike?" I called.

No one answered. "Where is he?" Wil asked. 

I shrugged. "Lily? Winter? Spring? Ivy?" I yelled.

No one answered. "Maybe there out doing something and Spike's asleep." I walked into the dinning room to find Spike's mug on the floor and it trashed.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"O my god!" Wil grabbed my shoulder. 

"Spike!" I started crying. "Come on this is not funny!" I ran upstairs. 

"Buffy!" I heard someone yell from my mom's room. I ran into it finding Lily. 

"What happened?" 

"She took them."

"What about Spike?"

"They put him in the basement."

"Why did they leave you?"

"They didn't know I was here."

"Ok." I scrambled to my feet and ran down to the basement which Wil followed. I stopped when I hit the last step. Wait why wouldn't Lily come and get Spike herself. 

"What wrong?" Wil asked. "Where is he?"

I turned on the light to find the 4 sisters and Spike tied up. Even Lily. "She isn't the real Lily." I ran upstairs but it was to late the door was locked. "Damn it!" I ran back down to where Wil was untying the sisters.

"Spike are you ok?" I knelt down beside him.

"They were huge." He looked at me.

"Who was?"

"They were demons."

"They weren't demons they were warriors." Ivy corrected him.

"The Amazon?"

"No they were men warriors."

"What did they want?"  
"She knows Lily isn't the youngest." Winter spat.

"Rain." I whispered.

"They can go out in day light?" Wil asked.

"Yeah of course."

I looked around there was a window then I saw enormous feet step in front of it. The warriors great now I had no way out. "Could I fight them?" I looked back at Spike.

"Love I couldn't fight them."

"Could we all fight them together?" I looked at the girls and then at Spike.

"I don't know how much strength do they have?"

"I'll show you." Lily picked up Spike and threw him at Ivy who caught him.

"Ok put me down. Where was that strength up there?"

"We needed more then one persons help."

"Ok it's settled we all can fight except Wil." 

"Thanks Buff makes me feel much better."  
"Sorry Wil I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

"Fine but I can't fight in day light." Spike looked at me.

"That's right. Let's knock the door down then."

(Ok to tired to right anymore you'll have to find out if they get out in time to save Rain. Please review!)


	12. A Nightmare

(Ok I'm really trying to finish this because I'm was kind of anxious so I already started the sequel and I left my readers hanging until I finish this one.)

****

Buffy's POV

"Luv I don't know if that's the best idea."

"Why not?"

"We don't know how many there are."

"So what do you want me to do wait until dark and see if we can get to Rain before them?"

"Don't sweat Buff when Giles notices we're missing he'll come check." Wil laid her hand on my shoulder.

"We're talking about Giles, English man who just happens to be a little old."

"So...he'll tell Angel."

"Angel can't come out in the daylight either red." Spike shrugged.

I then hear the phone ring upstairs. "It's probably Giles."

****

Giles POV

"That's weird Buffy's not answering." I looked at Angel, Xander and Connor.

"Maybe she still asleep." Angel looked up at me.

"No she would have had to take Dawn to school." Xander paced. "Maybe Spike attacked them after I left."

"Xander we can trust Spike."

"How sure are we?" Xander shook his head.

"He's cool I mean he has a chip in his head." Connor glared at Xander.

"Maybe I should send Riley over there."

"Riley?" Angel and Xander looked at me shocked.

"Did I forget to tell you I called Riley I thought we could use his help?"

"Why the hell did you call Riley?! I could have called Gunn and Wes to come down here!"  
"O, no need I already did." I smiled.

"Why so much help?" Xander raised is eyebrow.

"In case."

"In case of what?" They all asked.

"Worst comes to worst."

"And what would the be?" Connor asked.

"Killing." I looked away, grabbing the book I had been reading last night.

"Killing what?" Angel put his hand on my shoulder.

Connor yawned he was tired well I could imagine he would be. "Umm...Maybe Rain." I whispered.

Angel turned around and looked at Connor who laid his head own. Tears started to fill Angel's eyes. I understood why. I just hated to tell him that Connor might have to do it. I picked up the phone and dialed the number Riley had given me.

"Riley? This is Giles. I need you to go and check on Buffy. You might want to take some friends with you." I hung up.

"Xander will you take Connor to get something to eat?" Angel asked.

"Sure come on Connor." Connor and Xander left.

"Ok Giles spill it." Angel turned to me. "Why so much help?"

"I need Wes for some more research and Gunn, Riley, Spike, and you for the fighting part."

"What fighting part?"

"Well I was researching the 9 rocks and it says that if even 1 is destroyed and the warriors are awake you have to kill the youngest sister with a warrior's sword." I turned away.

"You're hiding something?"

"Yes I am. It says her 'Prince' has to kill her but they're not even able to bring up the warriors since we have 1 of the rocks."

"So you mean if worst comes to worst Connor has to kill Rain?"

"Yes that exactly what I'm saying." I set the book down taking off my glasses to clean them.

****

Buffy's POV

"Buffy!" I heard someone's voice yell from upstairs.

The warriors moved from their spot outside. "Guys it's our chance." Wil pointed.

"Ok Wil help the sisters out. Spike stay here I'll come back and unlock the door." I kissed him.

"All right luv. Be careful." 

I climbed out the window and ran inside the house. Riley and some other men were fighting the warriors I ran to the basement door and unlocked it. Spike jumped out shocked to find Riley. I kicked a warrior in the stomach.

"Riley we can't win." One guy said.

He was right there was bout 20 of them and 9 or of us. "Ok head to Giles."

"We all made a mad dash to the door. Spike grabbed a blanket and jumped in a sewer. The rest of ran towards Giles. We reached it out of breath.

"Wil, Buff are you ok?" Xander asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Wil smiled.

Spike walked in. "They didn't follow." He sighed.

I noticed we had more visitors. Angel, Connor, Wes, and some other guy sat in the living room.

"Ok thank you Riley you can go now." Angel glared.

"Why is he here?" Xander asked pointing to Spike.

"He was at my house."

"Why? How?" 

"Cause we ran into Drusilla and Harmony last night and I thought it was safer if he came with me." I said angrily.

"Drusilla I thought she was dead." Angel was caught by her name.

"Who's Drusilla?" Connor looked at Angel.

"She threatened the boy and Rain." Spike set the blanket down.

"What?" Angel slipped into his vamp form.

"Angel calm down." A black man put his hand on Angel's shoulder.

"Her crazy self will not touch Connor." Angel growled.

"Then again you're the one who drove her that way." Riley spat.

"Riley!" I yelled.

"What does he think just because he's helping you that he deserves special treatment?"

"No, but we're talking about Connor also."

"Who are you friends?" Wil asked.

"O, this is Adam and David. They were friends of Forest. Who are they?"

"That Wesley, Connor, and Gunn. You might want to get a long now." Giles took off his glasses.

"Why?" I sounded like everyone asked.

"Until we find Iris and send Kenya away everyone is in great danger."

"Whose Iris and Kenya?" Riley asked.

"Maybe I should fill you 3 in." Giles told them everything. 

"We have to rescue her because now that she knows Rain is the youngest she'll stop at nothing to make Iris raise the Amazon Warriors." Lily sighed. "I can't take having another family member taking away my mom and then Iris was enough."

"It's going to be ok." Winter wrapped her sister in a hug.

"Connor you and Rain are patrolling tonight so I need you to be really careful." Giles looked at him.

"I'm going with them right?" I sat down on the stairs.

"Maybe but I may need you for a while."

That meant he needed to tell me something but Connor and Rain couldn't be around. I looked at the clock it was already noon. I was so tired.

"Are you all right luv?" Spike put his arm around me.

"Yeah I'm..." I heard a grow and then next thing I knew Angel was on top of Spike beating the crap out of him. 

Spike caught one of his punches and kicked Angel off. "Bloody hell what was that for?"

"Stay away form her!" Angel growled.

"No, you listen to me you and the poof left!" Spike pointed at Riley. "I was there for her and Dawn when they need me. You weren't!" 

I laid me head down on the stairs. "Don't call me a poof! I thought it was for the best!" Riley yelled.

"Stop it all of you!" I screamed. "Spike was right you two left me and he was there for my sister and me especially when my mo died." 

Everyone turned to a light knock on the door. Giles answered it shocked. A girl with cuts, bruises, and someone who looked like a sister limped in. 

"Iris." All the sisters smiled. Riley helped her to the couch.

"Wil got get a bowl of warm water. Xander go get the first aid kit." I stood up.

"What's the use?" Iris whispered. "We're all going to die."

(What did you think? Huh? Very unexpected? Probably not but that's ok. Please review!)


	13. Damn Prophecies!

(NO ONE READING THIS AND I DON'T KNOW WHY! Well anyways.... Nothing really to say because I'm really not talking to anyone. Hope you enjoy if anyone is reading this and please review because it's depressing when u don't.)

****

Spike's POV  
"What are you talking about?" Spring asked her.

"She said she was going to kill Rain, you have to give her the other rock."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"She'll kill every sister but me until she gets the rock she knows where all of us are."

"How?" Ivy asked.

"She had another girl who some how tricked me into telling her." 

"Dru." I whispered.

"Where are they?" Buffy kneeled in front of her.

"They're here in Sunnydale."

"Who are they going to kill first?" Ivy sat next to her.

"The oldest to youngest."

"Why Rain last?" Giles set his hands on the back of the couch.

"She knows all the prophecies. She figures I'll give in which I'm going to, I don't want all my sisters dead."

"You know about the prophecy were if the warriors are raised and 1 rock is destroyed what has to happen?" Giles looked at her.

"Yeah of course."

"That prophesy!" Lily shrieked. "Does it have to happen?"

"We don't know yet." Iris said trying to stay still because of Buffy cleaning her up.

"What I don't get if you rise the warriors and then she destroys the rocks why would she let that happen, the prophecy?" Angel looked clueless.

Which I was what the bloody hell prophecy were they talking about! "I know I just think she wants to see us suffer." 

"Then why not kill you all?" Riley asked.

"That girl you call Dru she kept repeating this will get my Angel back." Everyone looked at Angel. "She also said something about a boy named Connor that he'll have burning eyes the day that the world should end. What does that mean?" Iris flinched with Buffy tending to her cuts still.

"They have it all planned out." Angel looked at Giles.

"O, hell, Willow do you know of any protection spells?"

"Um... I'm sure I can find one."

"Good and hurry."

"Giles what's going on?" Buffy stood up.

"We have to protect Rain."

"Why what's going to happen to Rain?" Connor started to panic.

"Connor clam down." Angel looked at his son.

"They're planning to kill her aren't they?" Connor turned his head away.

"It's not going to happen I won't let them." Angel laid his hand on Connor's shoulder.

"How is this going to get Drusilla's Angel back?" Xander asked.

"Maybe she's trying to drive him crazy too." Riley smiled.

Spring slapped his chest. "Hey all is this a pow-wow?" Rain walked in. 

I looked at the clock it was only 1:30 she still had an hour and half left of school. "What are you going her so soon?" Connor asked.

"O, weirdest thing they found one of our janitor's dead. Not a vampire though. It was a stab wound."

"Stab wound? Who would want to kill a janitor?" Giles questioned.

"Who knows, there's some weird people out there?"

"Yeah I'm just glad you're safe." Connor hugged Rain.

"Of course I'm safe I'm the slayer. I just noticed there is some people I haven't met. I'm Rain who is all of you?"

"I'm Riley; this is Adam and David."

"Rain that's Gunn."

"Hi why are there so many people here?"

"For some back up because we might need it. Good news Iris is here bad news we've got to give up the rock more bad news Drusilla knows were your other sisters are." Buffy went back to tending to Iris.

"Best news I've heard all day." Rain laid her head into Connor's chest.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, had to run 2 miles in P.E. good news did it in 10 minutes and 5 seconds bad news all the girls hate me now. Most of them think I'm on steroids because I do better then a guy and I'm like hello I don't have a mustache and I have breasts!"

"Well... I think that's great about the 10 minutes." Connor kissed her forehead.

I looked around the room half of the guys had smirks on their faces except Giles and Connor. I mean Rain and her steroids comment was pretty funny. 

"Ok let's get back to the more important things." Wesley looked at Giles for more information.

"What are we talking about?" Rain looked around.

"What Kenya's plan is." Giles nodded. 

"Really what is it?"

"It's to kill you. They wont' admit it to me but I know that's what it is." Connor hugged Rain to his chest as tears started to fall down his face.

"No body's going to kill because you and I will not let them." Rain smiled.

Connor gave a little laugh. "My strong Rain." He smiled.

Buffy was done tending to Iris with out really thinking she sat on my lap, which caught everyone, by surprise.

"Buffy, Spike is under you." Xander pointed.

"I know." With that she laid back onto my chest.

"Wait a minute the whole Dru thing I got it know last night she told us Angel had Buffy on his mind and would be to distracted to notice3 anything so maybe she's hoping Angel will come to her is Connor goes physco on Angel and if you don't want him anymore. Bloody hell why didn't I see it before?"

"Um... maybe highly unlikely but maybe." Wesley smiled.

"Drusilla is linked to Kenya?" Rain burst out of Connor's arms.

"Yes what's wrong?" Connor put his arms on Rain's shoulders. 

"Then you're to go no where near Kenya or Drusilla." 

Rain held Connor's face in her small hands. Her brown hair falling into her face, you could see tears starting to form. 

"Why what's wrong with her?" Connor looked lost.

"Connor, Dru is very powerful and crazy." Angel said flatly.

Not that I even liked her anymore but that was a little rude to say since he's the one who drove her crazy. "Sorry to say some more news but Rain you and Connor are going out patrolling tonight." Giles took his glasses off.

"Fun, fun." Rain smiled. "What about B?"

"What did you call her?" Red stared.

"B is something wrong with that?"  
"That's what Faith called her." Red shivered.

"Who's Faith?" Rain looked at Buffy.

(Hope you enjoyed if anyone is reading this. Yeah yeah whatever review for all I care. Which I actually do! *ON HER KNEES* Please review! I'll love you forever!)


	14. Matter at hand

****

(Ok no one reading makes me sad: (The only reason I'm continuing is because I'm going to write the sequel for fans if I have any. Was under Buffy but I thought it was more important under here because the sequel is about Connor and Angel more then anyone else.)

Rain's POV

"She was a slayer before you." Buffy looked around the room.

"What's wrong with her?" I questioned.

"Tried to kill Buffy and Angel. Slept with Riley and Xander. A crazy girl." Spike smiled.

"Ok, now I'm confused. She was a slayer but she tried to kill Buffy?" I pulled my hand through my hair.

"Yeah, traded bodies and all too." Buffy smiled sarcastically.

"Ok enough about Faith we really need to look at the matter at hand." Giles shook his head.

"The matter at hand is your keeping something from us." Connor yelled. 

"I am not and I would prefer if you not yell at me."

"They're planning on killing her aren't they?" Connor looked at Angel. "And don't you lie to me!"

"Yes, Connor they are." Angel frowned.

"No they can't! I won't let them!" Connor held my hand tighter.

"Connor we may not be able to stop it." Angel took a step towards him.

"Stop it please we don't know what they're going to do." Buffy yelled.

"Iris can you find your other sisters?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah of course."

"Why don't we do that get all the sisters together and maybe they can do a spell." Xander stood up.

"I'm sorry but lets go back to that they want Rain dead." Connor was getting frustrated.

I was tired, stressed, and confused. I laid my head on his shoulder and all of sudden all my problems went away. 

"I love you and nobody's going to kill me." I rubbed his arm.

He turned and looked at me. "I love you too and I'm just worried about you. I don't want to lose you."

"Ditto." I hugged him.

"They're not after me because I'm not the slayer."

__

Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?

"Well they're not after her because she's the slayer; they're after her because she's a sister." Iris said sadly.

"Guys, Drusilla and this one girl are in my school!" Dawn ran into Giles house.

"What?" Buffy and me yelled.

"Yeah I went back inside to get a book; Drusilla gabbed my neck and told me to give Rain a message she said love dies." 

"Damn it!" I pushed away from Connor.

"Rain where are you going?" Buffy was at my side.

"To dust that fruitcake."

"You aren't strong enough to fight all of them." Spike growled.

"I'll die happy if she's dusted."

"You're not going to die." Connor grabbed me. "I'm not letting you go alone."  
_My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

"Its' not your choice!" I pushed him away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Buffy held on to my arm. 

A soft knock interrupted us. "How can I help you?" Giles answered the door.

"I'm looking for Rupert Giles." A girl's soft voice said.

"I am him what can I do?"

"My name is Jen and I heard from some college kids that you knew about magic. See my sister and I am kind of gifted with magic."

"Ok well please come in?"

"Um... Giles we're kind of busy." Wesley coughed.

"I think you will see what I see." Giles opened the door.

Jen walked in, she had long brown wavy hair and she was quite tall. 

__

I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?   
"Genevieve?" Iris head went up and her eyes closed. She started shaking. 

"How'd yo know that?" Jen jumped.

"Iris what did you see?" Lily asked.  
"Rose and a vampire." Iris's head came back down.

"How'd you know about Rose?" Jen gripped her book tightly.

"Jen my name is Rain. This is Lily, Spring, Winter, Iris, and Ivy. Rose and you are our sisters all now we need is Autumn."

"Rain Angel?" Jen asked.

"Yeah that's my name."

"Autumn said you would be a strong little girl."

__

It's a miracle...

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I could never keep  
When I look into your eyes

"Well I'm the slayer."

"Jen where are Rose and Autumn?" Buffy asked.

"At home waiting fro me."

"Not fair! How come mom let them 3 live together but didn't put me with them." I pouted.

"That's not important now Rain." Buffy shook her head.

"I know Jen we really need you to get Autumn and Rose here."

"We were planning on doing a spell."

"What kind?" Willow stood up.

__

God must of spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)

"Why does it matter?" 

"Well from experience I know magic can go wrong." Willow sat back down.

" A binding spell." 

"What for?" Lily asked.

"We were trying to find you guys and mom."

__

In all of creation  
_All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came in this world_

"How did you know about us?" I asked.

"Rain I know it may not seem fair but mom didn't send us away until you were born. So we got to know her."

"How old are you?" Angel asked.

"22." Jen smiled at Angel.

__

And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified 

"Call them." Buffy handed her the phone.

Jen took the phone and dialed the number. "Hey Rose, I'm over at Giles's and guess who I found our 6 sisters. Yes Rain too. Please tell Autumn to come. You'll be here in 5 great bye!" 

__

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I could never keep  
When I look into your eyes

"So they're coming?" Winter asked.

"Yeah and they can't wait." 

"Prove you're not Kenya." Buffy looked at her.

"What? Kenya is still alive."

__

I know that it's true  
God must of spent...  
A little more time  
On you...

"Yeah, why were you trying to find your sisters?" 

"Autumn saw something bad. Iris being beaten."

"Buffy I'm sure we can believe her." Willow fiddled with her fingers.

"Rose is going to love you." Jen smiled.

"Huh?" Willow looked up.

"Never mind." Jen shook her head.

__

Never thought that love could feel like this  
and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle... 

****

Buffy's POV

"Ok you guys wait here for them and I'm going to make sure that Drusilla is dust." Rain pulled her arm away.

"No you will not!" I yelled.

"You have now Idea what she can do to you pet." Spike shook his head.

"Rain you're not going especially alone." Connor grabbed her shoulders.

She turned around tears in her eyes. "But, this is all about you she's planning on killing you and I don't want to lose you." She hugged him.

"Well I don't want to lose you either you're my Angel." He rubbed back.

__

God must of spent...  
A little more time  
on you  
(on you, on you.you.... you.oooh.yeah)  
A little more time  
on you...ohhh

  
_  
_

  



	15. Kinapped

****

(Ok I'm so happy people are reading this I thought it would be better in the Angel section because of the whole Connor and Angel father son relationship and I'm glad you people like it. Well I'm going to start right where I left off. Please Review!)

Connor's POV  
"I'm scared." Rain whispered.

"I know but everything is going to be ok." 

Pounding knocks interrupted everyone's chatter. "Rose and Autumn it has to be." Jen said as Giles opened the door.

"Hello I'm Giles." Rose and Autumn walked in with big smiles.

"Iris!" One of them ran up to her.

"Autumn!" Iris hugged her. "I'm so happy you got my message."

"You sent it to me?"  
"Yeah, of course you're the only one who can receive them."

"Buffy, I'm going to go home." Dawn said.

"No, it's almost sunset." Buffy looked at her.

"We'll take her we're going out for patrol anyway." Rain smiled.

"Fine, but Dawn don't open the door."

"All right I won't."

"Come on Connor. See you all later and nice to meet all my sisters." Rain pulled my hand.

"Thanks you guys but I don't need you to walk me home." Dawn said as we walked down the street.

"It's ok really we are going out for patrol anyway got to go pick up weapons from my house your is on the way." 

"O, you're really nice and small for a slayer. Not that you're short or weak, it's just I mean you don't look strong." Dawn babbled.

"Do I look strong?" I asked.

"No, but you could probably throw me across the room." 

"You're right I could."

"Well you didn't throw me across the room when I kicked you in your jaw." Rain teased.  
"Well that's cause I love ya." I kissed her cheek.

"I'm really sorry about kicking you."

"It's ok I like that you're strong."

"Well here's my house you two be careful on patrol." Dawn went inside.

"Good lie about the weapons." I pulled a stake out of the back of pants.

"Well I didn't want her to feel like I was trying to say she couldn't handle herself. Let's go and wait for sunset in the cemetery."

"The cemetery is a great dating spot fro teens."

"For us it is. My parents were warriors and yours are vampires. Where's your mom by the way?"

"She's dead for real; she had to kill herself for me to be born."

"O, I'm sorry I didn't meant to bring it up."

"It's ok you didn't know." We reached the cemetery.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be normal?" She looked away.

"You mean my parents not being vamps and you not being the slayer or adopted?"

"Yeah, that." She sighed.

"Nope I'm very happy the way my life is." I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Me too." She wrapped her arms around my waist. "Sunset is beautiful."

"Yeah especially with you here in my arms."

"You really got to stop."

"Stop what?"  
"Saying things that make me want to kiss and love you to death."

"You too." We both looked at each other and our lips met. We pulled back and smiled.

"Slayer?"

"Yeah, that's me." Rain pulled out her stake.

"Good we found you." 20 or so vampires gathered around.

"Stay back to back." I ordered. 

"Ok bring it on."

Vampire lunged at me. "Mitch, Dru it's the lil slayer." A blond girl clapped her hands.

"Rain who are they?"

"It's Drusilla, Mitch, and Harmony!" She yelled as she was thrown into a tombstone.

"Rain!" I ran over to her before being grabbed by a vampire.

I stuck a stake to his chest as another one lunged at me and knocked me to the ground. I kicked him off and flipped up. I staked him and another one. 

****

Rain's POV

I kneed a vampire and stuck a stake into him. "You know you're job!" Dru yelled at the vampires. They all turned and ran at Connor.

"Connor look out!" I screamed and ran towards him.

"No you don't." Mitch and Dru got in my way.

Mitch kicked my stomach, which made me stubble backwards. I connected my foot with his jaw. I gripped my stake tightly ready to strike before Dru grabbed my arm and kicked my stomach then grabbed my throat and threw me backwards. Everything went black.

****

Connor's POV

10 vampires were left and I couldn't see Rain. I kicked one in the stomach and stake him. "Get him!" Mitch yelled. The vampires jumped on me all at once. I got to kick some of them off. 5 held onto me when Drusilla walked up to me.

"Be in my eyes." She took her fingers swayed them back and worth. I felt a sharp pain to my head and then everything went black.

****

Angel's POV

"Giles I should really be out there with them especially with Kenya and Dru on the same team." Buffy paced.

"No I need to tell you something."

I could believe Kenya and Dru were working together just like they had in the old days. I never should of turned Kenya immortal she couldn't be killed and talk about a powerful witch. She was also a first love when I was a vampire.

"Connor is going to have to kill Rain?"

"Yeah probably." Giles cleaned his glasses.

"I've got to go and help them." Buffy grabbed her coat and opened the door but stopped. "Angel!" 

I ran to the door where Rain's limp body lay. "She's alive don't worry." I picked her up and laid her on the couch.

"What happen to her?" The sisters said in unison.

"Don't know we weren't there." Buffy looked at them.

"O, no where's Connor?" I ran out the door.

"Angel stop we need to find out what happen first!" Buffy ran after me.

"You don't understand he's my son and I love him to death I can't lose him." I turned to face her.

"I know you can't."

"Buffy you promise you won't tell anyone else?"

"Yeah of course Angel you can trust me."

"Kenya was my first love."

****

(What do Dru and Kenya want with Connor? Angel and Kenya long ago impossible but then again she is immortal. Anyways review and you get to find out what's happening to Connor.)


	16. Birthright

****

(I know it's been awhile since I updated. Just can't seem to get on the computer much anymore. Well I hope you all enjoy!)  
Buffy's POV  
Angel and I walked back into Giles. "Glad you're both back." Giles looked at me.

"Pet is waking up." Spike kneeled down in front of Rain. 

"Connor?" Rain put her hand to her head.

"Rain, it's me Angel where's Connor?"

"Look peaches chill out she hasn't fully awakening yet."

"Shut up Spike!" Angel growled.

"Oh, I'm scared now. Shut up you poof!" Spike growled back.

"Both of you stop it!" I glared.

"Sorry Buffy." They sighed in unison.

"Rain I'm Wesley remember? Who attacked you?" Rain sat up slowly

"Yeah, I was knocked out not turned stupid. 1st of all I need some aspirin and 2nd it was Drusilla, Harmony, Mitch, and like 20 other vamps. Where's Connor?"

"He didn't come back." Angel stood.

"Oh, no! They took him." Rain jumped up and grabbed her head in pain.

"Rain it's ok we'll get him back."

Rain stuck her hands in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Deliver me the rock or the 'Prince' will die." Rain crumpled the piece of paper. 

"Why the hell did she call him Prince?"

"Giles we might as well tell her." I looked at Giles.

"Yeah you're right." Everyone was looking at me. 

"You want me to tell her?" I put my hand on my chest. They all nodded at me except Spike who stared wide eyed. "Ok will do." I sat down next to Rain and grabbed her hand; her hand was so small. I started shaking. "Well...the thing is." Tears fell from my eyes.

"Luv I can tell her if you want." Spike reached across Rain and touched my knee. I nodded and turned my face away. "Pet, I hate to say this but there's a slight chance you might die and Connor might have to be the one to kill you."

"Ok, but only a slight chance right?" Rain looked at all of our troubled faces. 

"No, it's a pretty big chance." Iris looked at her.

"You...You're not...serious?" 

"We are pet." Spike put his arm around Rain's shoulders.

"How are you all going to make Connor do that after having his mom having to kill herself to save him? He's lost the most important woman in his life and now you're taking me away but you're making him do it!"

"He has to it's in the prophecy." I started to cry again. "You're so young." I started messing with Rain's hair. 

"I want to go get Connor. I've got to talk to him about his." Rain stood.

"You can't tell Connor. I'm not going to tell him until he actually has tot do it." Angel shook his head.

"You mean right before he has to kill me?"

"Yes, right before." 

"Fine, let's just go get Connor." Rain started walking to the door.

"Where are we going to find him?" Iris asked.

"The caves." Rain mumbled.

"How do you know?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It said so in the note."

"All right let's go." Angel looked at Spike and me.

"Where's the rock?" Iris asked Giles.

"Oh, yes here you go." He took it out of the weapons trunk.

"Come on." I pulled Spike up. 

"Why should he come he can't fight humans." Angel growled.

"But I sure as hell can kick your ass." Spike growled back.

"You too stop it now!" I glared.

"Sorry luv."

"Sorry Buff."

"Now, Riley, Adam, and David stay here with Wesley, Giles, Xander, Wil, and the other sisters. Gunn you come with us." I said grabbing some weapons.

"Rain do you have a stake?" 

"Yeah, sure." She let one fall from her sleeve of her jacket. 

We got into Giles car and Angel drove to the forest. "Are we ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Rain got out and headed for the caves. 

"How does she know where she's going?" I looked at Spike.

"I don't know." 

"Come on guys! I've never been out here." She yelled.

"Ok, maybe she doesn't." I shrugged.

I walked in front. Watching out for vampires. "Hold on, Rain do you sense that?"

"Yeah, it's really strong." 

"On, three run. 1...2...3!" We all started running.

"Keep going they're right behind us!" Angel yelled.

I ran into the caves followed by Spike and Rain. "They stopped." Angel said as he entered the cave with Iris and Gunn. 

"Let's go." I said walking down a path.

"Buffy have you ever died?" Rain looked at me. "Wait never mind that's stupid question of course you haven't you're standing right in front of me."

"Yes I have twice. Well the 1st time was only like 2 minutes and the other time I was ripped out of a very peaceful place."

"Heaven?"

"I don't know maybe. Rain I'm going to prevent a way for you not to die. I've been in both positions Connor and you might be put in. I've died and had to lose someone I love by sending him to a hell dimension."

"Who was that?"

"That would be me. I'm already dead but people have tried to stake me so many times it's ridiculous." Angel shook his head.

"Yeah same here." Spike smiled at me.

I smelt fire as we continued to walk down the path. I saw light up ahead I knew we were coming to where we were suppose to be. "Guys get ready." 

We walked into a big opening. Connor was chained to a wall still knocked out. "Connor oh, no!" Rain ran over to him and kneeled down. 

"Did you bring it?" Drusilla was standing on a huge rock.

"Yes we did now let him go!" Angel yelled.

Drusilla nodded and a girl who looked my age walked out with a cloak. "Kenya you're lower then dirt!" Iris yelled.

Rain was on her feet. "You did this to him!" Rain charged at Kenya. She waved her hand back at Rain. Rain flew into the wall and landed next to Connor.

"Pet!" Spike ran over to them.

"Iris start the ceremony!" She waved her hand at Gunn and me we both flew against the wall.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled and glared at Kenya.

Iris walked out a huge rock with the 8 rocks in a circle as she placed the last rock in the circle they started to glow. She stood in the middle her head shot straight up and her arms stayed at her side.

"Guardians of the Amazons, let the warriors got, let their spirits be free, let them down to join us again, be in command of the leader. Bring the back to us." When she finished saying that warriors started appearing inside the circle they walked down from the platform rock and stood in rows. 

"Angel stop her she can't break a rock!" I yelled. 

Angel ran towards Kenya but she glared at him, which froze him in his tracks.

****

Angel's POV

I pulled my feet to go but Kenya's glare got colder. Her icy crystal blue eyes stung me. 

"A sword!" She snapped her fingers an Amazon walked up to her and handed her a sword. 

She shook her head and I could move. She drove the sword right into a rock it broke into pieces a shimmer light came out of it. Iris fell to the ground. Kenya looked back at me and threw the sword a foot away from me so it stuck up in the ground.

****

Kenya's POV

Angel my Angel was standing in front of me. I went right into his mind. 'She's not the same all the soul is gone from her eyes. Nothing but evil there now.' My eyebrow raised. Evil? He thought I was evil. He's Angelus side turned me this way when he found Drusilla! I went to his mind again. 'You are reading my mind aren't you?' His eyes looked at me. I nodded. 'Meet me in an hour at the docks. I won't kill you because I can't.' I nodded again. 

"Kenya the boy." Gabby looked at me. 

I waved my hand at the boy. His chains un locked. "Take the sword you'll need it." I snapped my fingers and took the back way out of the caves.

****

Rain's POV

I helped up Connor. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah how about you?"  
"I'm ok I've been better though." I smiled.

I looked around. Spike was helping Buffy up, Gunn had picked up Iris, and Angel held the sword Kenya had thrown.

"Let's go I'm tired." I grabbed Connor's hand.

Going to have to die and leave you. I wanted to cry. Kenya had done it Buffy had explained about the damn destroying the rock business. Angel had tried to save me at least. We left the caves and took our journey back through the woods to Giles car and drove back to Giles. This was going to be a long night. We got out of the car and helped each other inside.

"You're all safe." Willow smiled.

"Yes, red we're fine." Spike smiled.

"Well Connor I think you should go to the hotel and get some sleep." Angel looked at Connor and me who we're sharing a chair.

"That's a good idea." Connor kissed my cheek.

"I know it's a really good idea."

"Ok well Xander will you take them?" Buffy looked at Xander.

"Sure come on you guys. Wil you want to come I know you're tired."

"Yeah sure are. Bye see you guys later."

"Come on Connor." I helped him up and out to Xander's car.

Xander dropped him off first we kissed good-bye. "Love you and don't go chasing anything with out me." Connor smile.

"Love you too and next time don't take all the vamps." I waved.

"You two gave us all a scare." Willow fiddled with her fingers.

"Sorry but you know it's not my fault it's my birthright to die when I'm 14." I half smiled.

****

(So what did you think? Well if you review you get to find out what Angel and Kenya talk about? By the way Kenya is one powerful immortal witch! Have a good Holiday! If I don't get to say that I'll say it now!)


	17. Sparks fly

****

(Ok let's find out what Angel and Kenya are up to. Hopefully nothing bad happens. Please this is Angel were talking bad things happen all the time.)

Angel's POV  
"Guys, I'm going to go." I looked at Buffy.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Wesley and Giles went back to researching.

"See you." Buffy smiled as she sank into Spike's lap.

"Bye nice to meet you." Jen waved.

"You too." I walked out the door.

I headed towards the docks. Part of my mind was screaming 'What the hell are you doing?' The other part was saying 'You haven't stopped loving her since you met her.'

"Go with that part." Kenya smiled as she hoped down from a cargo box.

"You still up to that?"

"Yeah that was one reason you loved me Angelus."

"Ok, what's with the Angelus are you that pissed?"

"Hell yes! You left me for Drusilla."

"Kay I'm sorry."

"You know only 3 people in my life called or call me that Gabby, Mario, and you."

"Yeah I remember Mario."

"I remember how we met." Kay laid her hand on my cheek.

****

(Flashback no POV's just kind of how you would see it on TV.)

Angelus walked on the dirt path looking for something to eat. "Kit why can't my parents just die already?" Angelus notices a girl talking to a horse in front of a barn house. 

"Delicious." He grinned evilly.

He walked slowly towards her, slid into vamp form and he was ready to grab her when she turned around. Her crystal blue eyes stared into his chocolate brown ones.

"You're not scared?" Angelus asked.

She shook her head no and smiled her black locks falling on her face. "I read your mind still doing it. I'm glad you think I'm beautiful because you don't look to bad yourself." She laughed.

Angelus slid out of vamp form. "Thanks what's your name precious?"

"Kenya my parents said it sounded evil so it fits because they believe I'm evil since I can read peoples minds. What's yours?"

"Angelus don't have an explanation for mine."

"May I call you Angel because Angelus sounds evil?"

"Sure if I may call you Kay?"

"Yeah sure."

"Kenya get your evil ass in here and clean up your sisters room!" An older lady yelled.

"Well that's me I have to go but can we meet again?" 

"Yes, I'll come back tomorrow night."

Kenya rushed inside her home to catch a hard blow to the face. "You are not to talk to anyone you here me. Your lovely sister Mel is to get married first!" Her mother yelled.

"Yes mama." 

"Now get your ugly evil ass in there and clean your sister's room."

"Yes mama." Kenya curtsied.

"Kenya there you are." Mel gave a cocky grin. "That lad wants your assistance." 

"Mario what's wrong?" Kenya rushed into her brother's room.

"Are you all right?" He touched her face.

"I'm fine. You're the lucky one."

"Yeah to have a twin sister like you."

****

************************************************************************

"Kay you've change so much."

"Yeah I know Angel I read you earlier 'She's not the same all the soul is gone from her eyes. Nothing but evil there now.'"

"Kay I didn't mean that it's just..."

"It's just your little boy was endanger just how my brother was too."

"Kay I'm sorry we couldn't rescue Mario."

"No, you could of you just didn't want to. You thought I would serve a better purpose with you if I had a reason to hate the world and those damn towns people gave me the reason and you didn't try to stop them!" Kay had tears streaming down her face.

__

I see you everyday,  
and I can't seem to think of anything to say,  
Do you, baby?  
"No I hate my self for not helping you and I'm truly sorry for not saving your brother."

"Angelus wouldn't be sorry." She glared.

"Angelus isn't me if I could I would kick Angelus's ass right now!"

Kay laughed. "That's impossible."

"Well you could make it possible."

"You're right I could if I wanted to."

We both laughed. "I missed you." I sighed realizing it for the first time.

"Me too."

"Kenya I'm sorry to interrupt but I believe he's mine." Drusilla came out of the shadows.

__

How can it be,   
that breaks my heart when you're smiling at me

The moment that I laid my eyes on you...  
I knew you'd be the one to make my dreams come true

"Drusilla go to hell!" Kay yelled.

"No thank you but I'm think Angel's been there and done that."

"Go away Dru!" I yelled.

"O, come on if you can love evil old Kenya then you can love me." She pouted.

"It's different."

"How is it different? She's making your son kill his first love how can you love her?" Drusilla walked in a circle around Kay and me.

"She's different. Tell her Kay would you take it back?" Kay raised her eyebrows at me.

__

Girl you shine,   
like reflections on the water  
Girl you shine,  
like the sun in the sky

"You mean take back smashing the rock?" I nodded. "I'm sorry...I wouldn't take it back."

"What why not?"

"You know why."

"No I don't."

"Angel you know I can't say it."

"Why not?"

"It's against the rules."

"What rules?"

"Her rules my Angel." Drusilla purred.

__

Girl you shine,  
like the moon does in the night time  
Girl you shine,  
like the stars in the sky

In you, I see, something I won't find ever again,  
baby, you're always on my mind

"Drusilla shut up!" Kay waved her hand at Drusilla and Drusilla disappeared. 

"Where did she go?" I asked looking around.

"The place we're staying." She sighed.

"You're rules what are they?"

"Not to fall in love again, not to want to take back anything I did, or to make a wish of any kind."

"How many have you broken?"

__

If I could find a way, to open up my heart,  
we'd be together, we'd not be apart  
The moment that I laid my eyes on you...  
I knew you'd be the one to make my dreams come true

"Two I'm glad they're the most important two."

"Which ones?"

"The 1st and 2nd."

"Really? But Kay you know the rule about being immortal you get 3 tries to let someone love you and you can turn back mortal or just deny the love."

"I've denied it twice I got one more chance and the only bad thing is someone can hurt me if I let someone love me."

"I know but we did it for a reason."

__

Girl you shine,   
like reflections on the water  
Girl you shine,  
like the sun in the sky  
"Yeah we thought we would be together forever." Kay turned her face away and looked at the ocean.

"I'm sorry Kay."

"Yeah I'm sure you are. Loving a slayer didn't make you happy?"

"No it did and I'm guessing you know what happened?"

"Yes Drusilla told me about you messing up part of her life and the whole hell demision thing."

__

Girl you shine,  
like the moon does in the night time  
Girl you shine,  
like the stars in the sky

In you, I see, something I won't find ever again,  
baby, you're always on my mind  
"You're going to say you would of come with me aren't you."

"Yeah but that's ok I understand why she didn't."

"Me too. Her mom and her friends needed her."

"Angel!"

"Dad!" 

I turned to see Rain and Connor running up the dock. "Do something to stop them." I looked at Kay.

"What do you want me to do?" She whispered.

"Make cargo boxes or something get in their way."

__

If I could find a way, to open up my heart,  
we'd be together, we'd not be apart  
The moment that I laid my eyes on you...  
I knew you'd be the one to make my dreams come true

She waved her hand and a bunch of cargo boxes appear. "In a few minutes they'll get over that so throw me in the water when they do." I looked at her.

"No way!" She yelled outraged.

"Fine what will make you do it?"

"I'm not going to do it!" She screamed.

"I don't love you." I glared.

"You don't mean that."

__

Girl I can't imagine being without you  
And I know you're going to make my dream come true  
You know I'll never leave you  
I'll never deceive you  
I'll give you ever piece of my heart...

"No you're right I don't." I grabbed her face and kissed her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She screamed when she pulled away.

"Do it for me."

"But they'll hate me more."

"They'll forgive you." 

"Dad are you all right?" Connor was already on top of a box.

"Knock him off but don't hurt him." I whispered.

She waved her hand lightly and Connor fell down. "I love you Angel." She kissed me softly.

__

Girl you shine,   
like reflections on the water  
Girl you shine,  
like the sun in the sky  
Girl you shine,  
like the moon does in the night time  
Girl you shine,  
like the stars in the sky

In you, I see, something I won't find ever again,  
baby, you're always on my mind

"I love you too Kay."

"Strike 2." She smiled.

"Talk to you probably later."

"Yeah be careful." She kissed my cheek.

"Angel I coming." Rain jumped down from a cargo box and Kay waved her hand at me.

I flew into the water feeling the cold. I surfaced Kay looked over the deck and threw on her hood. 

"Dad!" Connor jumped in.

Rain ran at Kay. "No Rain she's to strong."

Kay heard me yell and flung Rain into the water next to me. "She you all later." Kay walked away. My Kay had let me love her why didn't she just get rid off the warriors and make everything better. 'There's no other way.' I heard her voice say. 'How did you do that?' 'Something I picked up on. Love you.' 'Love you too.' 'Sorry can't let that one go through. Bye.' With that I felt a tug on my arm. I faced Connor and Rain who looked concerned. 

"You scared us when Rain told me about her dream you and Kenya kissing then I found out you left like 1 hour and half ago and your weren't home I was scared."

Wow Rain dreamed that impossible. No Slayer's dreams are that on target but then again she was different. Kay and me were going to have to be careful.

__

You're all I need to survive  
and girl you keep me alive  
and girl you shine like the sun in the sky

****

(What did you think? Bad Angel huh? No not really because it's love and everything in love is good or is it? See if Kenya will let Angel love her again and maybe she'll take everything back. Please review!)


	18. Never Ends

****

(Ok when we left off Angel and Kenya (Kay) we're going behind everyone backs and stealing a kiss or two. Connor and Rain came to "save" Angel from the "wrath" of Kenya. Also Connor has to kill Rain or maybe they'll find a way out of it. Please Review and enjoy!)

Connor's POV

We all swam to shore and climbed back onto the docks. Rain picked up her sweatshirt. "Giles wants me to call him when we found Angel." She took her cell phone out of her pocket. "That's funny, no one's answering." She closed her phone.

"So how did you all actually come to think I was missing?" My dad looked at us.

Rain walked over to something and picked it up she came back to us when I started explaining everything to my dad.

"Well I called Rain and asked her to call Giles to see where you were. She called me back and told me Giles said you left 30 minutes ago and I knew you should have been back by then. Rain told me about her dream so we went out to look for you." Rain took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Her mouth dropped open. "Let's go." She flipped closed her phone. 

"What's wrong?" I asked as she started running.

"It was Lily she told me to help. There's something wrong." 

She turned a corner. My dad was running right next to me. We caught up with Rain and took another corner, down the stairs. We stopped to see Giles door open, we walked in slowly everything was mess up. Lily was on the floor with the phone in her hand. Spike was stuck under a tipped over chair unconscious. Rain walked over to the wall and kicked something.

"It's a demon." I walked over to her. She grabbed its collar and started shaking it. 

"Rain stop I know him." She looked up at me.

"Dad it's Lorne." 

"What? It can be." 

"Who is he? Other then Lorne."

"He's a demon that can read minds." 

"Ok what's he doing here?"

"I don't know I didn't tell him to come." My dad shook his head.

"Pet?" Rain turned and pulled the chair off Spike. 

"Spike are you all right?"   
"Yeah nothing luv can't fix where is she?"

Rain looked around her eyes landed on a broken window; she walked over and looked out. "There she is." Rain climbed out of the window. "Angel could use your help." My dad climbed through the window and brought back in Buffy. He laid her on the couch.

"Luv?" Spike stood slowly.

"What happened?" Rain crouched next to Spike who was on his knees by the couch holding Buffy's hand.

"Huge number of Amazons attacked us took Ivy, Giles, Wesley, Gunn, Riley, and Xander." 

"I thought Xander left?"

"No, he came back to talk about the situation."

I turned to look at the door where some noise came from. Mitch and Harmony grinned evilly. "Where are they?" Rain yelled.

"She wants the boy." Mitch glared at me.

"No way!" Rain walked over to me.

"Rain let me got it'll get everyone else back."

"No Connor I don't want to lose you not again."

"He'll be back by tomorrow night she swears." Mitch bowed.

My dad growled. "How can we be sure?"

"Look you two may come to pick up your friends." Mitch smiled.

"Fine it's a deal." I nodded.

"All right. Spike tell everyone where we went when they wake up." Rain sighed. She started counting the sisters. "We're none short where's Iris?" 

"Right here." She walked down the stair wobbly.

"Ok we're going to get the others you stay here." Rain grabbed my hand.

My dad, Rain, and I followed Mitch and Harmony to a house right past the park on a hill. It was huge, white brick, and surrounded with trees. 

"Follow us." They walked inside.

We went up spiral stairs. "My Angel." Drusilla purred.

"Look psycho stay away from Angel and Connor." Rain gritted her teeth.

"Chill out she doesn't want Angel and Connor Kenya does." Harmony shook her head. "Gosh dummy."

"She's just looking for a reason for me to stake her isn't she?" Rain looked at my dad and me.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kenya walked into the room.

"O, Kenya glad you're back while you were out we used the Amazons to capture a few prisoners in exchange for the boy."

"Why did you do that?"

"O, I see she didn't know about you all taking our friends or this little exchange?" I asked confused.

"No I didn't what's the meaning of this?" 

"Kenya it's part of our plan."

"Whatever get those people out of the basement." Kenya eyes started to go black.

"Fine." Dru bowed. "Let's go." Mitch and Harmony followed her.

Kenya sat down in a chair. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now?" Rain glared at her.

"I wish I had a reason."

"I have one." My dad looked at us. "Kay is good and pure inside she would love for everything to be ok and I love her she's also immortal so you can't kill her."

"Who the heck is Kay?" Rain yelled.

"That's my nickname for Kenya."

"Kay...hey it's Angel." Gabby walked in.

"What's wrong Gabby?" Kenya/Kay stood quickly.

"Nothing Dru just told me to tell you that they're ready to go."

"Ok but I'm not! What is going here?" Rain looked at my dad.

"Rain I used to be evil and when I was I met Kay, found a witch to turn her immortal when I found Dru I broke up with Kay after that she started learning more and more magic after awhile she was pretty powerful. She two reasons to hate the world her twin brother being killed and me. So she's never done any good."

"You love her still?" Rain sat down.

"Yes I do."

"Well that makes everything better." Rain started to cry.

"Rain what's wrong?" I grabbed her hand.

"Nothing I mean he loves her but he can't be with her and I'm sure she loves him but she can't be with him. Let's go I don't like here."

"Ok come on."

"No, Connor has to stay." Kay looked at me.

"Kay why?" My dad questioned.

"I have to talk to him."

"Ok but you promise he'll be back to me by tomorrow night?"

"I swear." Kay smiled.

"I love you and I'll see you later." Rain slipped her cell phone into my jacket pocket. "In case of an emergency." She said while kissing my cheek.

"I love you get them home safe." I kissed her softly.

"Come on Angel."

"If you want I could make it easier." Kay looked at my dad.

"Please and thank you." My dad walked over to her and whispered something.

Kay snapped her fingers and they were gone. "What happened?"

"O, don't worry I sent them to Giles." She snapped her fingers again and opened her palm. Rain's cell phone appeared. "A lovely girlfriend you have." She handed back to me. "I assure you, you won't need it. I'm not going to hurt you." She smiled. "But I can't assure if Drusilla will keep my wish." She waved her hand at me. "Just to be safe."

"What did you do?" 

"A protection spell from vampires." 

"Thanks I guess."

"We'll talk tomorrow morning I need rest. Follow me I'll show you to you're room."

I missed Rain already I wish I were with her right now. This was probably going to be one of the longest nights of my life.

****

(I'm going to start calling Kenya Kay in Angel, Connor, and Rain's POV'S. So Angel told Connor and Rain about his past life with Kay. Will Rain be able to even look at Angel anymore? Will Kay find a way to take back what has to happen to Rain? Please Review.)


	19. Bronze

****

(In this chapter I decide there isn't going to be anymore POV's because I think I could write the story better with out them so enjoy. When we left off Connor had to stay at Kay's house so she could talk to him.)

"Good morning." Kay walked into the room where Connor was sleeping. "Let's talk."

"What about?" Connor sat up.

"How long have you be up?" She smiled.

"Since sunrise but what do you want to talk about?" 

"Connor I don't want you to hate me I love your father very much but until Dru and the Amazons are gone I can't be good because it'll end the world."

"Why can't you get rid of the Amazons?"

"Giles is working on it."

"Giles knows about you and my dad."

"Not exactly."

"Ok never mind is there something you want me to do?"

"Yes could you please get your dad to go to the Bronze tonight?"

"Sure can Rain, Buffy, and Spike come?"

"Yeah of course. I'm going to make sure they don't recognize me though." 

"Deal."

****

************************************************************************

Later that night

****************************************************************************

Rain delivered the demon a kick to the stomach. Buffy sliced the head off sending demon goo all on Rain's shirt and hair.

"Thanks B but I can't go to the Bronze like this." Rain wiped the goo out of her hair.

"O, yeah forgot about the Bronze what time is it?"

"Ten minutes till we have to be there."

"I'm glad we brought extra clothing and I brought shampoo I'll wash your hair in the bathroom."

"You're a lifesaver B literally."

"Thanks this is how I did my Prom I had to beat up some ugly dogs so I put my dress in my bag with my weapons then I changed in the schools bathroom. Not the perfect night of my life but pretty close."

Rain laughed then sighed. "I won't be able to go to my Prom." 

"Rain I'm going to find some way to save you because your my favorite slayer I've ever met."

"How many have you met?"

"Five and let me tell you the first 3 were pretty crazy well the 1st one was ok but the 2nd two tried to kill my friends."

"I would never try to hurt your friends." 

"I know you're like a little sister and I don't want you to die."

"Thanks B. I got an idea let's take pictures tomorrow in the park please? I mean come on if I'm going to die might as well make memories and pictures to remember me"

"All right. Here we are."

Rain and Buffy walked into the Bronze. Connor, Spike, and Angel were sitting at a table laughing.

"Hey sweetie!" Rain hugged Connor.

"Hey what's the stuff in your hair and what's with the tomboy sweater?"

"Demon goo and I'm sorry if my shirt is a mess."

"It's ok I love you no matter what you have in your hair or what you look like."

"Good because you don't have a choice. You see what you get. Come on goober girl let's get this goo out of my hair." Rain grabbed Buffy's arm.

"Be back." Buffy kissed Spike.

"Peaches don't you feel like the 5th wheel?" Spike grinned when the girls were gone.

"Nope because William remember she was mine first." Angel laughed. "I'm just kidding I don't feel like a 5th wheel ."

****

************************************************************************

"B you promise to do something for me when I die."

"Rain you're not going to die." Buffy pulled on a light blue tank and put on her leather jacket.

"B I'm serious." Rain pulled on a white tank and put on her light blue sweater jacket.

"Ok what do you want me to do?" Buffy walked out of the stall and handed Rain a brush.

"Check up on Connor." Rain pulled her hair into a ponytail

"Sure of course." Rain put on her football necklace and smiled at Buffy.

"Make sure none of my brothers and sisters get bit." Rain laughed.

"They'll never get bit I swear." Buffy put her arm around Rain.

"Thanks B, let's get out to our men." They walked back to the table.

"Hey it's my Angel." Connor smiled and hugged Rain.

****

************************************************************************

"Kenya you're not serious?" Mitch looked at Kay who's hair was curled She was in jeans, a pink baby tee and a leather jacket.

"I am." She snapped her fingers and she was standing in front of the Bronze. "Let it be my wish for them to forget the face they see but to see the face of the real me." Kay walked into the Bronze and spotted Angel, Connor, Buffy, Spike, and Rain. Connor looked at her and smiled. Angel looked at her and stood. Kay walked over to him 'accidentally' bumping into to him.

"O, sorry. Hi my name is Angel." 

"My name is Kay."

"Would you please join us?" Buffy asked.

"I would love too."

"My name is Buffy and this is Spike."

"Hi nice to meet you both."

"My name is Connor and this is Rain."

"O, hi you're very pretty Rain."

"Thanks Kay so are you." Rain didn't smiled.

"Let's get are girls a drink. What would you like luv?" Spike stood.

"A beer."

"What about you my little Angel?" Connor kissed Rain's forehead.  
"Sprite."

"Can I get you something Kay?" Angel asked.

"A coke please."

"Ok let's go." The guys went to get the drinks.

"So what are you doing her in Sunnydale?" Buffy asked.

"Going to school."  
"Really where did you use to live?" Rain asked.

"Colorado near the mountains."

"What were you girls talking about?" Spike sat back down handed Buffy her drink.

"Just asking Kay some questions." Buffy smiled as Angel sat back down handing Kay her drink.

"O, really like what?" Angel asked smiling at Kay.'

"Girl stuff." Kay winked.

"What's wrong?" Connor whispered to Rain.

"Why is she here?" Rain looked at him.

"Pet can I talk to you?" Spike touched Rain's shoulder.

"Sure Spike." Rain and Spike walked to where some people were playing pool.

"Rain who is she? She looks familiar and I over heard you and the boy talking."

"It's Kenya." Rain crossed her arms over her chest. "Connor's acting like it's a not a big deal to be having a drink with our worst enemy." Rain glared at Kay.

"Pet let's go back." Spike and Rain walked back to the table.

"Rain are you ok?" Connor put his arm around her waist.

Rain glared at him. "Don't touch me." She mumbled.

Connor pulled his arm away. "Kenya!" Buffy yelled.

Kay looked up at her and Angel raised his eyebrow. "Buff what's wrong?"

"I knew she looked familiar. How did you do it?" Buffy looked at Kay.

"A spell." Kay sighed and waved her hand lightly. 

"You put a spell on them but why?" Angel looked at her.

"I didn't want them to recognize me."

"Angel what's going on?" Buffy asked.

"Look you guys I'm still in love with Kay."

"Stop calling her that." Buffy grew angry.

"That's my name for her."

"I don't care how good you think she is Angel and I don't care that you're the father of the man I love she's pure evil and if none of you can see that then I can't be around you I'll have to defeat her my self." Rain shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"Rain stop it's ok she is going to be good after Dru and the Amazons are gone." Connor looked at Rain.

"I don't care Connor! If she wanted to be good she should of killed Dru and never brought the Amazons back also never should of never broke a rock."

"Rain I'm sorry." Kay pleaded. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did and everyone who knows me." Rain got up and started walking away.

"Rain please stop." Connor grabbed her arm.

__

Remember we'd be up all night  
Talking 'til the morning light, yeah  
Like the way it used to be  
Those simple days  
Just you and me

"Connor do you love me?"

"Rain what kind of question is that?"

"Just answer me. Do you love me?" Tears formed in Rain's eyes.

__

I think baby I know  
What's on your mind  
Cuz you look like you've  
Got something to say

"Well yeah of course I do."

"Then say you don't like Kay."

"She loves my father and she wants to be good."

"Connor do you love me?" Tears fell down Rain's cheeks.

__

I may not say those words anymore  
But maybe it just ain't my way

You ask me do I love you but  
"Rain I do it's just..."

"There is no it's just it's yes or no. Which one do you choose?"

__

Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you

"Yes I love you but you can't make me choose between my father's happiness and mine."

"Your father's happiness is killing our love so you won't have happiness anymore if truly love me." Rain tears streaked her faced.

__

You asked that question  
But the answer lies  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you, yeah

"Nothing will ever kill our love I swear to you. I love you too much to let that happen." Connor gripped Rain's hands. "I was waiting to give this to you but I guess now would be better." Connor reached into his pocket and handed Rain a ring.

"What's it for?"

"Well the hands stand for friendship, the crown stands for loyalty, and the heart stands for love." Connor put on her left-hand ring finger with the heart end pointing towards her. "When you wear it that it means you belong to someone." Connor smiled and wiped Rain's tears away.

__

Remember we used to laugh and say  
No one understood our way  
And there were times  
When you would cry  
While knocking on my door  
I was there  
To shelter your pain

"I have one to wear too." Connor should Rain his ring finger. "I love you Rain Angel Summers and I promise nothing will kill our love." Connor kissed Rain.

"I love you too Connor." Rain smiled.

"Let's go back ok?"

"Fine but I'm still don't like Kay."

"That's all right as long as you don't hate my dad."

"I don't hate him he's in love and nothing is wrong with that." Rain grabbed Connor's hand.

__

I feel you baby to  
Get that off your mind  
You can make it to  
A brighter day

I may not say those words anymore  
But maybe I can make it my way

"Are you ok now?" Buffy looked at Rain.

"5 for 5." Rain smiled. 

"Ok now that's just freaky." Buffy looked at Angel.

"Yeah sounds just like Faith." 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you B." 

"Yeah B she's just a kid." Buffy turned around to face Faith.

"Faith?" 

"Sure is do I get a hug?"

"No how bout not. Just leave."

"Who is she?"

"Faith what's you're name kid?"

"Rain heard a lot about you."

"O, I've heard some things about you too. Youngest slayer, orphan, adopted 2 times the warrior of regular slayers."

"Faith leave."

"O, come on B I'm just chatting with the new slayer.

__

You ask me do I love you but  
Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you  
"Look Faith I don't like you around Rain because I've heard things about you that aren't to good." Connor stood up. "So just leave." 

"So who's he you're new boy toy?" Faith looked at Buffy.

"Excuse me he isn't one of you're little sex toys you can mess with." Rain stood up.

"O, so he's the kid's hmm B you should have snagged him. How old are you cutie?"

"17 but that's not important."

"Wait a minute so the kid has an older man way to go. I already like her."

"Faith leave." Angel stood up.

"O, what's your deal Angel?"

"The boy is mine and I don't like you here."

"O, the plot thickens Angel's son is the slayer's man and B has a problem because she could only get vampires and army boys never anyone normal but the kid can."

"Who said I was normal?" Connor glared.

"O, yeah forgot you're the son of a vampire."

"O, and you're a son of a bitch." Rain snapped.

"Whoa the kid doesn't like me."

__

You asked that question  
But the answer lies  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you

The answer girl  
Lies within your heart  
Please take a look inside

"Stop calling me kid I have a name."

"Sorry Rain what's you're name boy?"

"Connor and you better remember it because everyone will know me as the one who kicked your ass if you don't leave.

"All right hostile so B do you even have a boy toy?"

"He's not boy toy but I have a boyfriend."

"Really? It's not Angel again is it?"

"No it's Spike."

"O, another vampire."

"Look I don't you and you don't know me but you should go." Kay snapped her fingers and Faith disappeared.

"Where did you send her?" Buffy asked.

"I think Washington either that or Wisconsin no maybe it was Wyoming. O, well I pretty sure she's in the U.S."

__

You ask me do I love you but  
Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you

"Let's go dance it's a slow song." Angel grabbed Kay's hand.

Buffy and Spike looked at each other and smiled. "You want to dance luv?"

"Sure."

"Come on Connor." Rain got up.

"Angel?"  
"Yes?"

__

You asked that question  
But the answer lies  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah of course. Do you love me?"

"Angel let's wait."

"For what?"

"Till Dru and the Amazons are gone."

"Why do we have too?"

__

Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you

"That way I have a chance to be mortal again but I need my powers till then."

"What if I don't want to wait that long?"

"What do you mean?" Kay pushed away.

"Kay I can't wait till my son is in tears and Rain's blood is on his hands I can't. I know you have another way then that."

"Well yeah but."

"No there isn't a but in this situation. My son loves Rain he needs her."

"I'm sorry but I won't do it."

"Why not?"

__

You asked that question  
But the answer lies  
In you, in you

"You know my brother was killed by a slayer she was the one told the town I was in love with a vampire. I want my revenge on Rain's heritage both ways her ancestors didn't give me a chance to try to become good instead they kicked Gabby and me out of the tribe."

"But it's not Rain or Connor's fault."

"I know and I feel horrible."

"Then I can't love you if you won't make this go away."

"Angel..."

"No I don't love you." Angel turned away.

"Fine then I hope your pain and Connor's pain is bearable with out me." Kay snapped her fingers.

"Dad where did Kay go?"

"She didn't love me enough." Angel walked out of the Bronze.

__

The answer lies in you

In you, in you  
The answer lies in you


	20. Can't Lose You Now

****

(Ok well I may be able to finish this before the month is out or maybe not. Let's just continue any way. Last night at the Bronze Connor gave Rain a ring. Kay and Angel fought about the 2 teens and love. Let's see what happens. Enjoy and don't forget to review!)

"That was the most wonderful day ever." Rain kissed Connor.

Connor sat down on her bed. "Yeah it was but I'm tired let's listen to some music and take a nap before slaying." 

"All right." Rain turned on her radio.

__

We've got the afternoon  
You've got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me discovering you  
One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
Rain and Connor laid down. Connor had his arm around Rain's shoulder and Rain had one arm on top of Connor's stomach with her other arm laying in between them resting her head on his chest.

__

One pair of candy lips  
And your bubblegum tongue  
Cause if you want love   
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea   
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans   
And break 'em 

"I love you." Connor kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Rain looked up and met Connor's lips.

"Ok time to take a nap." Connor yawned as they pulled away.

"All right sweetie." Rain cuddled her head into his chest.

__

This is bound to be awhile  
Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands  
Your body is a wonderland  
Connor looked down at her and smiled. His yawning took over and before he knew it he was asleep.

****

************************************************************************

Rain felt herself being tugged. "Connor a few more minutes." She was pulled more vigorously. Rain looked up to see Connor being held by two vampires and an Amazon. "Holy shit." Another vampire tried to hit her with a board. "Connor are you ok?" Rain looked at him, he couldn't answer he was gagged but he nodded.

__

Something about the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillow case  
You tell me where to go though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it

Rain grabbed a stake off her dresser and fought with the vampire that tried to hit her. Connor pulled his arms away and punched one of the vampires running towards where Rain kept her weapons. He pulled out a stake turning to receive a kick by the Amazon; he flew into Rain's closet door.

__

If you want love   
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea   
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans   
And break 'em 

"Enough." Kay walked into the room. "Rain your family had to take a nap." Kay snapped her fingers. She, the 3 vampires, the Amazon, and Connor disappeared. 

"Mom! Dad! Ryan! Justin! Rick! James!" Rain ran into Justin/Ryan's room, they both were sleeping. She then ran to Rick/James's room they were sleeping. She rushed to her parent's room where they were sleeping. "Mom, Dad are you all right?" She walked up to them.

__

This is bound to be awhile  
Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands  
Damn, baby you frustrate me

Her mom flipped over and yawned. "Rain is that you?"

"Yes, I need you to wake up the boys and dad. I've got to go save the world. I love you mom and tell them I love them too." Rain kissed her mom's cheek.

"Rain be careful."

"I will." Rain rushed into her room pulling out 2 stakes and her cross necklace Connor had giving her. She grabbed her sweater pulling her cell phone out and dialing Giles number.

"Hello?"

"Giles it's Rain is Buffy there?"

"Yeah hang on." Rain was running down the street bumping into Tyler.

"O, hey Rain." 

"Hey Tyler I'm busy but I really want to know how you're doing?" 

"Sure sis."

"That's cute."

"Rain are you there?"

"Yeah sorry B. Situation big time meet me at the cemetery bring the gang." 

Rain ran towards the cemetery. "On my way." 

Rain reached the cemetery she walked looking around in the darkness. She bumped into a headstone, she turned slowly. 'Buffy Anne Summers' Rain opened her mouth.

"She told you she died." Rain turned to see Spike.

"O, hey Spike where's the rest of them?"

"Right here. Where's Connor?" Angel ran up to Rain.

"Kidnapped by your lovely lady."

All of a sudden Angel, Xander, Willow, Lorne, Gunn, Riley, David, Adam, Wesley, Giles, and the 8 sisters disappeared leaving Buffy, Spike, and Rain alone.

"Great she knaps all of them." Rain looked at Spike and Buffy.

"Yeah but why leave us 3?" Buffy asked as Spike took a puff from his cigarette.

"For us slayer." Mitch, Drusilla, Harmony, and 20 other vamps came out of the darkness.

"I knew I sensed vampires. Spike you'll need this." Rain tossed him a stake.

"Thanks pet."

"Your mine slayer." Mitch pointed at Buffy.

"The lil slayer's mine." Harmony flipped her hair.

"I get Spikey." Drusilla smiled.

"Get them." Mitch ordered.

The 20 vamps attacked. "Rain remember everything I've taught you." Buffy said before she kicked a vamp in the stomach.

"All right B." Rain tripped a vamp and staked him. One jumped on her; she threw it off her. "This is a little something Connor taught me." Rain ran at the vamp, flipped over him, and landed behind him staking him dust fell to the ground.

"Watch out pet!" Spike yelled as another vamp attacked Rain with a chokehold.

"Don't you vampires brush your teeth?" Rain punched the vampire in the face.

Spike staked a vampire while giving Rain a growl. "Spike it's just a joke." Buffy kicked at vampire. "Like fighting isn't hard enough I don't need you getting mad at her."

"Sorry luv." Spike punched a vampire as another pulled his duster off.

Buffy dusted 2 vampires as she went on to another one she realized Dawn was fighting a vampire. "Dawn what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk about his later?" Dawn kicked a vampire in the stomach and staked one.

Rain was kicked into a tombstone cracking it. "Hey now be careful dead people deserve some respect." Rain kicked the vampire. 

Spike elbowed one in the face and staked it. They all realized only Mitch, Drusilla, and Harmony were left.

"The lil slayer want to play?" Harmony giggled.

"Look you can move out of my way and not turn to dust or you can stand in my way and die again." Rain pulled her ponytail tighter.

"I want to play." Harmony growled and turned to her vamp form.

"Fine if we must." Rain ran at Harmony and flipped over her. 

"No fair!"

"Come on Spikey." Drusilla purred.

Spike swung at her but she ducked and delivered a kick to his stomach. "I'm going to show what it's like messing with my friends and me!" Buffy tripped Mitch.

"Bring it on slayer." Mitch jumped up and kicked her.

"The lil slayer is strong."

"You could have moved out of my way. I want to see if Connor is all right but no you wanted to play. Well play with this." Rain grabbed her necklace and threw it at Harmony's face. Harmony caught it and dropped it really fast. 

"That's cheating."

"It was a present just like this." Rain kicked Harmony in her stomach she tripped over Buffy's tombstone and onto the ground. Rain kneeled down and staked her. "Night Harmony." Harmony turned to dust. "Wow she was annoying." Rain picked up her necklace and put it back on.

"Rain help Spike!" Buffy yelled as she kneed Mitch. 

Spike and Drusilla were on the break of killing each other. "You little bitch you killed Harmony." Mitch grabbed Rain smearing dirt in her eyes.

"Rain!" Buffy yelled as Mitch swung and punched Rain.

Rain kneeled down on one knee in a praying position. Mitch tried to kick her but she blocked it and pushed self up kicking him square in the stomach. Dawn ran up behind him and staked him. Spike had Drusilla watching the whole thing. 

"Sorry Spikey but got to go." She punched his face and ran off.

"Nice move pet you too bit." Spike smiled at the teenage girls.

"That reminds me what are you doing here?" Buffy looked at Dawn.

"That's my fault B I thought maybe Dawn could help Connor and me with slaying tonight so I asked her to meet us here at sunset. I'm sorry but you're sister is really good at fighting." Rain tried to smile at Buffy.

"It's ok but Dawn you need to go home now." Buffy looked at Dawn.

"Yeah Dawn I swear though we'll go slaying some other night." Rain hugged Dawn.

"All right." Dawn ran off. 

"Let's go find them."

************************************************************************

Connor sat in the room he had slept in only 2 nights ago. 'What could Kay want? Why is she doing this? Is Rain all right?' Questions floated through is head. Rain quickly walked through the door.

"Rain thank god!" Connor stood up.

"Connor you're safe." Rain looked at him. 

Connor stopped in his tracks 5 feet away from her. " Rain is something wrong? How did you get in here with out being caught?"

"I'm the slayer."

"Where's Buffy?"

"She's fighting some vamps. You know there's something I think we should talk about." Rain started circling Connor he followed her with his eyes. "I don't think we should be together anymore."

"Rain couldn't we talk about this some other time?"

"No I think it's important to talk about this now."

"Ok then why don't you want to be with me?"

"Because I'm the slayer and I need somebody who isn't super human."

"Buffy's the slayer and she's dated vampires."

"There's a difference between me and Buffy I'm more of a warrior and I don't want someone whom can beat me up as my boyfriend."

"Well if you were normal I think any boy could beat you up."

"Not true I take Karate and kick boxing. Any ways I don't want a son of two vampires especially Angelus's son. We have too much in common our father's were vampires, our mom's were stronger then normal. Neither of us got to grow up with our real parents."

"Who are you?" Connor stopped which made Rain stop.

"Rain."

"No you're not. You're talking to evil to be my Rain."

Rain snapped her fingers and she turned into Kay. "You're good." Kay smiled and started circling Connor. "Connor we do have one thing in common though and that is that Angel don't trust us."

"What do you mean? My dad trusts me."

"Really? Then why didn't he tell you that you had to kill Rain to get rid of the Amazons?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah you have to kill Rain but he didn't want to tell you because he didn't trust you're judgment he doesn't think you're going to do it."

"You're lying."

"Ask him yourself." Kay snapped her fingers and two Amazons drug Angel into the room.

"Connor are you all right?" Angel looked at him.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"We were just talking about what Connor has to do to Rain. He doesn't believe I'm telling him the truth."

"Dad do I have to kill Rain?"

"Yes you do." Angel looked away.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to give you time to debate about it."

"My love of my life has to be killed by me to save the world what is there to debate about?" Connor yelled.

"Connor are you mad at your father?"

"Yes I am." 

"Then stake him. He doesn't trust you."  
"No I'm not going to turn my dad to dust."

***********************************************************************

"Rain we can't get over this wall unless we boost each other." Buffy who looked at Rain who was trying to see if there was an opening.

"We don't need to boost each other we're slayers." Rain jumped up grabbing the edge of the wall pulling herself up into a handstand stance. "Tomb raider I play it a lot with Ryan and Justin." Rain landed on her feet on the other side of the wall. "All clear." She said to Buffy and Spike on the other side.

"Boost me up please." Buffy looked at Spike. Spike gave Buffy a boost and she jumped down. Spike jumped up and grabbed the ledge pulling himself up and jumping over.

"Let's go." Rain starting walking slowly towards Kay's Mansion. "I swear that wall wasn't there before." Rain wiped some more demon goo from her shirt they had some trouble on the way there.

************************************************************************

"Connor how can you stand up for someone who doesn't tell you that you have to kill your true love?"

"Look he may have not told me but he's still my father and he was only looking out for me."

"Yeah but he should of trusted you."

"I do trust him." Angel growled.

"Then why didn't you tell him?" Kay's eyes turned black.

"I didn't want him to have to think about it. I just wanted him to have fun with his girlfriend."

"See Kay my dad trusts me he was just looking out for me. He trust you too it's kind of hard though to choose between your son and the woman you love."

"Kay he's right I trust it's just I don't want to see my son in pain."

"Why not how can you love Connor after what he's done to you?"

"What do you mean?" Angel looked at Connor.

Rain kicked the door open. "Perfect timing Rain. I'm talking about him trapping you under the ocean. Your own son tried to drown his father."

"I was tricked." Connor yelled looking at Rain.

"Connor you did that?" Rain stepped back.

"Yes but it was an accident I didn't know my dad very much." 

"It's true Rain he was tricked." Angel walked over to her.

"You believe that. Amazons take these two out of my sight." Kay snapped her fingers.  
"No Rain." Connor tried to move.

"I'll be all right." 

"Why are you doing this?" Connor yelled at Kay who started circling him again.

"To get my revenge."

"Then if you want true revenge why don't you kill Drusilla?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you love my father she stole him away then why not stake her?"

"I've never thought of it that way. Drusilla!" 

"What now?"

Kay waved her hand at Drusilla she flew out the window and was staked. "Don't you feel better now?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then let us go so we can get rid of the Amazons."

"All right. You have to go to the caves and Rain has to be in the center of the rocks when you kill her you also need this." Kay handed Connor a sword. "She has to be killed with an Amazon weapon."

"Come with us." 

"I can't not until you kill them." Kay snapped her hand they were all in the caves.

"Rain are you all right?" Connor ran up to her.

"I'm fine." 

"Connor you're going to have to do it." Angel laid a hand on his shoulder.

************************************************************************

"Go get them." Kay ordered as tears fell from her eyes. The Amazons ran out. "What have I done?" She started sobbing. 

"Kay?" 

Kay turned around to find Mario. "Mario?"

"Yeah it's me. I help the Powers to Be."

"Kenya my daughter." Her mother and father appeared. "We're so sorry for treating you the way we did." They both hugged her.

"Yeah Kenya I am too." Her sister smiled.

"I feel horrible I've sent people to hell."

"Well you can reverse it by saying let my will be over."

"Really? Let..."

"No not yet the Amazon will disappear if you say that." Mario shook his head.

"That's a good thing then Connor won't have to kill Rain."

"No Connor has to learn a lesson. Go to the caves and after Connor kills Rain then say it. You'll be free of the evil." Kay snapped her fingers she was in the caves. Connor had tears in his eyes and Rain was standing in the middle of the rocks. The rest were trying to fight off the Amazons.

"Connor you have to do it now!" Angel yelled.

__

I never thought that I would lose my mind 

That I could control this 

Never thought that I'd be left behind 

That I was stronger than you, baby 

"Connor you have too." Rain grabbed his hand.

"I don't want too. I don't want to lose you." 

"It'll be all right I look over you from heaven." Rain kissed Connor's forehead.

"No I won't do it."

"Connor the world will end if you don't."

__

Girl if only I knew what I've done 

You know, so why don't you tell me 

And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun 

To show how much I care 

"I love you Rain Angel Summers." 

"I love you too Connor." Rain took off her football necklace and laid it in his hand. "Too remember me by." 

"I'll never forget you."

__

Don't wanna lose you now 

Baby, I know we can win this 

Don't wanna lose you now 

No no, or ever again 

I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay 

Rain grabbed a hold of Connor's hands and aimed the sword at her stomach. She pulled it forward closing her eyes as tears fell. Connor closed his eyes too he couldn't bare to look at Rain's face. Tears fell hitting the sword. Rain's body fell limp to the ground. The Amazons started disappearing. Everyone turned and looked at the couple. 

"Rain please don't do this." Connor whispered.

Her blood flowed and created a rock with her initial R on it. Buffy looked at her little beloved friend and broke down on her knees. Spike held her in his arms.

__

It's burning within me 

The fear of losing 

Of slipping away 

It just keeps getting closer, baby 

Whatever reason to leave that I've had 

"Let my will be over." Kay fell on her knees. 

Spirits started rising from the ground. Angel looked to where Kay was sitting he ran over towards her.

"I love you." He whispered as he put his arms around her.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry." She started crying.

The sisters just stared at their youngest she was dead and none of them really knew her. The Summers ran into the caves. Jewels grabbed her husband in a hug when she saw Rain's body. Justin choked his little sister was gone he fell to the ground. 

__

My place was always beside you 

And I wish that I didn't need you so bad 

Your face just won't go away 

Spring laid a hand on his shoulder. They hugged each other and started crying. Ryan and Lily comforted each other while Winter comforted James, and Autumn comforted Rick. Xander and Willow stood over Buffy and Spike tears slipped out of their eyes. 

__

Don't wanna lose you now 

Baby, I know we can win this 

Don't wanna lose you now 

No no, or ever again 

I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay 

"Why did you do this?" Connor whispered to Rain. "I could have found another way." Tears hit Rain's face. "I love you so much. I need you."

************************************************************************

"Rain we need to know if you have anything you need to go back for if someone sets your spirit free." Her mom looked at her.

"Yes I need to go back to live with Connor."

"That's what you want?"

"Yes I would give anything."

************************************************************************

__

It's burning within me 

The fear of losing 

Of slipping away 

It just keeps getting closer, baby 

"Let's go." Angel touched Connor's shoulder.

"You did this. This is your entire fault." Connor glared.

"Connor I didn't do anything."

"Kay would of never had done this if it wouldn't have been for you." Connor laid down Rain's body carefully. 

"Connor don't blame your father blame me."

"No I'm blaming I'm blaming him he hurt you."

__

Whatever reason to leave that I've had 

My place was always beside you 

And I wish that I didn't need you so bad 

Your face just won't go away 

"Who are you people?" Jewels finally yelled. "Ms. Summers how did this happen?" 

"I'm so sorry I should have protected her better." Tears fell from Buffy's eyes.

"I don't blame you." Jewels kneeled down and hugged her.

"Look you what you did." Connor looked at Angel. "You're not a dad you're a killer."

"Connor..."

"No Angel you did this." Connor turned away and walked over to Buffy.

"He just called me Angel." Angel looked at Kay who was crying.

"I did this. Kenya did this." 

__

I never thought that 

I would lose my mind 

That I could control this 

Never thought that I'd be left behind 

"Connor you can't blame your dad." Buffy stood and hugged Connor.

"He's not my dad he's a killer."

"Not from the way I look at it." Mallory walked into the caves.

"How did you know we were here?" Connor asked.

"Ryan called me. Connor you're the killer."

"Look no one's a killer. It was a mistake." Jewels yelled. "Connor sweetie Rain loved you and I would love it so much if you would help me with the funeral. I understand if you don't want to."

"I will." Connor looked at Rain's body.

"I'm sorry it's just she was my best friend." Mallory was standing at Connor's side.

"I know she was mine too." Connor hugged Mallory.

__

That I was stronger than you 

Don't want to lose to loneliness 

Girl I know we can win 

Don't want to lose to emptiness, oh no 

Never again 

"May I ask how you guys knew?" Connor looked at Jewels.

"Rain called she said we should go to the caves."

"How did she know?" Connor looked around.

"We told her she had to die and must have researched the prophecy." Buffy sighed.

Tears fell from Connor's eyes she had known she was going to die but she stayed strong for me. "How long has she known?"

"A week or so." Giles took off his classes wiping tears away.

__

Don't wanna lose you now 

Baby, I know we can win this 

Don't wanna lose you now 

No no, or ever again 

I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay 

Connor looked at Rain again. "She's really gone."

"Yes Connor she's gone." Buffy bit her lip to prevent more crying.

Connor fell to his knees putting his head in his hands. "Why did they have to take her?" He started crying again.

"It'll be all right." Buffy put her arms around his shoulders. "It's going to be ok." Connor put his head on her shoulder and hugged her. Buffy couldn't help but cry. 

Angel looked at the pair and started to cry. The woman he used to love and his son were in pain and the woman he loved sort of caused it. Kay wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She started to cry.

__

It's burning within me 

The fear of losing 

Of slipping away 

It just keeps getting closer, baby 

"I know you are." Angel kissed her forehead.

Spike picked Rain's limp body up. "Pet we all miss you."

The Summers walked out of the cave with the sisters trailing behind. Xander, Willow, Riley, Adam, David, Giles, Gunn, and Wesley followed Spike who carried Rain. 

"Come on guys." Mallory touched Buffy and Connor's arms.

They helped each other up and out of the cave. Angel and Kay followed them both terrible angry with themselves.

"She's not coming back." Connor whispered.

"No she's not." Tears fell from Buffy's eyes.

__

Whatever reason to leave that I've had 

My place was always beside you 

And I wish that I didn't need you so bad 

Your face just won't go away 

****

(*Tear* Ok well Rain's dead and Connor did it. He blames Angel for everything. Buffy is devastated that she lost a friend. None of the Summers believe it. Kay is finally good and has set everyone free she sent to hell. What's next for the Scoobies and the Fang gang? The funeral that's what. Review to find out how it goes. I will have a sequel after this one it tells more about how Connor deals with Rain's death.)


	21. Worst Day

****

(Ok I know most of you are asking why aren't Cordy and Fred in the fic or maybe not but I thought I would fill you in they're not in her because I wanted a little mysterious thing for when the Angel, Lorne, Gunn, Wesley, and Connor go back to L.A. Don't worry neither of them are dead in my fics they found some help for A.I. Anyways on with the story so Rain's dead, Connor is mad at Angel, Buffy is depressed because she lost her friend, The Summers hate losing their only little girl, the sisters lost their youngest to heaven where the mother is, and Xander and Willow don't know what to do. I hope you enjoy! I think I might have just 2 more chapters to this story then I'll start the sequel. I wanted to put the funeral in this one.)

Connor sat on Rain's bed and watched as her family packed stuff into boxes. "Thanks I'm sure Rain will love what you picked out for her." Jewels voice interrupted the silence.

"Yeah sure."

"Here have these things. They were her favorites." Jewels handed him a mixed CD, a teddy bear, and pictures in a box. "O, here's her journal you could probably learn more about her." 

"Thanks so after the funeral you're moving to L.A. go figure that's where I live."

"Yeah if you give me your number I could call and tell you our address so you could visit any time." Jewels sat down next to him.

"Ok I will. I miss her I really can't believe she's gone." Connor put his head in his hands. 

"I know sweetie none of us can." Jewels put her arm around Connor's shoulders.

"I remember how Rain said that she wanted to be a doctor so she could save people's lives instead she grew up to be a slayer who saved the world and nobody knows. It's not fair!" Justin slammed a box closed.

"Justin it's going to be ok." Jewels hurried over to her son.

"The sad thing is I love and miss her so much but she's not even blood." Justin fell on his knees and started crying. 

"I know Shh..." Jewels wrapped her arms around him. "She's with her real mom so that's good." Jewels tried to smile.

Mallory walked into the room slowly. "I spent so many fun times in here but I remember we fought about how she was such a tomboy and I told her she would never be beautiful like me. The next day she came up to me and said she was sorry for our fight I tried to say I was sorry too but she said I had nothing to be sorry for I was only telling the truth. I've never forgiven myself for being so cruel to her." Tears fell from her eyes. "I'll never be able to tell her how sorry I am." Ryan put an arm around her shoulder. "The school told our class, they say a car hit her. It's horrible she died saving the world but no one knows that."

"What's horrible is they aren't blaming Angel for her death." Connor stood up.

"Connor..." Jewels started slowly.

"None of you will ever change my mind it's Angel's fault for Rain's death. See you later." Connor walked away. Mallory followed him down the stairs and out the door.

"Rain wouldn't want you to blame you're dad." She yelled.

"Don't tell what she would want! You wouldn't know you weren't there for her!" He turned around.

"You're mad at me aren't you? It's because I didn't know she was going to die."

"Yes how didn't you know?"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"You could have asked!"

"O, what am I supposed to do? Hey Rain are you going to die anytime soon?" Tears rolled down Mallory's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Connor sat the box down and hugged Mallory. "I just love her and miss her so much." Tears glided down Connor's cheeks.

__

Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry 

Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right 

"Yeah me too she was my best friend and I hate this whole thing."

"Hey, umm.... Mine name is Tyler I am looking for Rain Summers do you know if she's home?" Tyler Grant walked onto the Summers porch where Connor and Mallory stood hugging.

"How did you know Rain?" Connor moved away from Mallory.

"Her brother and her gave me a ride home when I was drunk one time and what do you how _did_ I know Rain?"

"Tyler my name is Mallory and this is Connor I was Rain's best friend and he was her boyfriend. Rain is dead." Mallory bit her bottom lip.

__

Have you ever, have you ever  
Have you ever  
Have you ever been in love   
Been in love so bad   
You'd do anything   
To make them understand 

"That's impossible I just saw her two days ago running down the street so lively." Tyler sat down on the step.

"Well you're lucky you weren't so connected." Connor picked up the box.

"Look I may have only talk to her a few times but that doesn't mean I didn't like her she was like a little sister to me." Tyler was standing in front of Connor. 

"Yeah but you weren't in love and practically engaged to her either." Connor pushed past him.

"You guys were practically engaged!" Mallory yelled.

"Yes the ring." Connor showed the Claddagh ring he wore. "I gave Rain one too they may be considered friendship rings to some people but to mine if a girl wears it on her left hand then she practically engaged. Guess what hand Rain's is on?"

"The left but she didn't know."

"Yeah actually she did I told her more about the ring the day in the park when we took pictures."

__

Have you ever had someone   
Steal your heart away   
You'd give anything, oh   
To make them feel the same  
Have you ever search for words   
To get you in their heart   
But you don't know what to say   
And you don't know where to start  
"Ok if you're engaged then what did you pick for her to wear?"

"What?" Tyler and Connor asked in unison.

"Come on that's the way to know if a guy is truly meant for a girl if he can pick out the right clothes."

"Ok I picked her Baby blue Angel Academy Tee and her blue jean flares, for her jewelry a cross necklace with a blue lining, and she wearing black leather boots."

"Rain must have had it bad." Mallory smiled. "That's her favorite shirt and she loves jean flares."

"Perfect we were so great for each other they decided to take her away. I've got to go Angel and Kay want to start packing to go back to L.A." 

__

Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, have you ever

"Nice to meet you. When's the funeral?" Tyler looked at them.

"Saturday about 2 days from now." Connor started walking down the street.

"Hey Connor!" Connor looked up to see Dawn walking toward the cemetery. 

"Hey Dawn what are you doing?"

"Buffy she went to visit our mom's grave I'm going to get her because Spike is worried sick. Where are you going?"

"Back to the hotel. Angel and Kay want to pack to go back to L.A."

"Well if you want you can come with me to get Buffy and I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving you a ride to the hotel."

"All right." Connor and Dawn walked together towards Joyce's grave.

Buffy hair was up in a ponytail; she was in a leather jacket and jeans. She bent down and set white roses on the grave. 

"Buffy, Spike is wondering when you're coming home?" Dawn walked up to her sister's side.

__

Have you ever  
Have you ever been in love   
Been in love so bad   
You'd do anything   
To make them understand   
Have you ever had someone   
Steal your heart away   
You'd give anything, oh   
To make them feel the same

As tears rolled down Buffy's cheeks she looked at Connor and Dawn she shook her head slowly. "I miss her I can't take losing somebody else." She put her arm around Connor's shoulders. "She loved you so much she doesn't want anything to happen to you." 

"I know but Spike and Dawn love you they're worried you should go home and get some rest." 

"Ok but let me take you to the hotel first. What's this?" Buffy looked at the box Connor held.

"Some of Rain's favorite things and her journal, her mom let me have them."

__

Have you ever search for words   
To get you in their heart   
But you don't know what to say   
And you don't know where to start

"That was sweet of her. Let's go Spike has probably already smoked a pack." Buffy turned around with the teenagers following.

"She's looking over me from heaven right?" Connor walked along side Buffy.

"Yeah she's smiling down on you." Buffy wiped tears away.

__

Have you ever find someone   
You dreamt of all your life   
You'd do just about anything   
To look into their eyes   
Have you finally found the one   
You've given your heart to 

****

************************************************************************

"I would love to be standing next to you." Rain frowned as she watched Connor and Buffy get into Buffy's car. 

"Don't worry sweetie Connor and you can always be together in his dreams." Rain's real mom wrapped her arm around Rain's shoulder.

"That's not good enough." Tears slid down Rain's cheeks.

__

Only to find that one   
Won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes   
And dreamt that they were there   
And all you can do is wait   
For the day when they will care   
Have you ever loved somebody

****

************************************************************************

"Thanks for the ride she you two later." Connor stepped out of the car and turned to face the hotel.

He walked slowly inside. "There you are." Connor looked up to see Gunn.

"Hey Gunn." 

"You're dad is looking for you." Gunn came up to Connor.

"He's not my dad." Connor walked slowly to the elevator.

"You're sounding more like a teen every day." 

__

Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, have you ever

"Connor where have you been?" Angel asked as Connor stepped in the room.

"I was helping the Summers pack up Rain's things." Connor lifted up his duffel bag and started packing.

"What's in the box?" Angel frowned at his son.

"Some of Rain's things Mrs. Summers gave them to me."

"Connor, Gunn, Wesley I would appreciate it very much if he don't speak about Rain in L.A. especially in front of Cordy and Fred let's not get them all worked up."

"You just don't want them thinking you're a killer." Connor glared at Angel.

"No Connor I just don't want to make this bigger then it already is."

__

Have you ever  
Have you ever been in love   
Been in love so bad   
You'd do anything   
To make them understand   
Have you ever had someone   
Steal your heart away   
"Fine whatever." Connor put some more clothes in his bag. Something fell when he picked up one of his shirts. "What is this?" Connor picked it up it was another Claddgh ring.

"Where did you find that?" Angel took it from Connor.

"It fell from my shirt."

"I gave this to Kay when we where in France."

"Well how did it get in my shirt?" Connor looked puzzled. "Wait a minute I wore this shirt the night I slept in Kay's house the same night Rain picked something off the dock that must have been it." 

"Why would Rain give it to you?"

"Well she knew she was dying maybe she wanted me to find whom it belonged to for her."

__

You'd give anything  
To make them feel the same  
Have you ever search for words   
To get you in their heart   
But you don't know what to say   
And you don't know where to start

There was a knock on the door and Wesley answered it, Kay walked in. "Hey guys." 

"Kay this belongs to you." Angel handed her the ring.

"Where did you find that? I've been looking all over for it."

"We think Rain found it and handed it to me without me noticing." Connor smiled at Kay.

"How are you holding up?" Kay walked over to him giving him a pity look.

"I'm hanging in there sometimes I feel like killing myself but I know that's not what she wants me to do."

Kay hugged him close. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are but it's not your fault."

__

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby   
What do I gotta say to get to your heart   
To make you understand   
How I need you next to me   
Gotta get you in my world   
Cuz baby I can't sleep

"Thank you by the way for letting Gabby come with us she's very grateful." Kay smiled at Angel.

"No problem Wesley seems to like her." Angel whispered.

"Are you all packed?" Gunn asked Kay.

"Yeah we are."

"Ok then I'll come by tomorrow to but your stuff in the truck. I'm going to call Fred and tell her we're coming home in two days."

"I'm going to go check on Lorne and see if he's ready." Wesley and Gunn left the room.

__

Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, have you ever

"I just going to get out of here maybe I'll go see Spike and Buffy. I'm done packing anyway." Connor moved past Kay and Angel.

"Would you like a ride?" Kay asked.

"To the doorstep please and thank you." Connor turned around.

Kay snapped her fingers and Connor was on Buffy's porch. He knocked on the door and Dawn opened it with a smile. "Hey can't resist us?" She laughed. "Come in."

"No I just needed to get away from Angel and Buffy, Spike, and you make me feel better. You're more like family then he is."

__

Have you ever  
Have you ever been in love   
Been in love so bad   
You'd do anything   
To make them understand   
Have you ever had someone   
Steal your heart away   
"Connor I was suspecting you." Buffy walked into the hall.

"Sorry but you know." Buffy nodded. 

"Come in Spike and me are watching Passions. He tapes them so I can watch them when I get home from work."

"Hey Spike." Connor sat down next to the blond vamp.

"Hey mate. Do ever watch Passions?"

"No but when Rain wasn't at school she did it was her favorite soap." Connor frowned.

"It's ok." Buffy sat on the other side of Spike and leaned against him.

Dawn sat down next to Connor. "We all miss her." Dawn rubbed Connor's back.

__

You'd give anything  
To make them feel the same  
Have you ever search for words   
To get you in their heart   
But you don't know what to say   
And you don't know where to start  
"The first night I told her I loved her she promised me that no matter what when she turned 18 that we would get married even if we had to elope to do it." Connor smiled.

Buffy looked up into Spike's blue piercing eyes and nodded. "Not to change the subject or anything but luv and I have something to say we're engaged." 

"Congratulations that's wonderful!" Dawn smiled.

"Yeah that's great! You'll have to tell me when the wedding is that way I can come."

__

Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, have you ever

The phone rang and Buffy picked it up to hear Angel. "Hey yes he's here." Buffy put her hand over the receiver. "Connor it's for you."

"Hello?"

"Hey Connor I just wanted to know that you were all right."

"I'm fine and I found out some good news."

"What's that?" Angel asked surprised.

"Spike and Buffy are engaged." Connor smiled at a shocked Buffy.

"What!" Angel yelled. "Let me talk to Buffy!" Connor handed the phone back to Buffy.

"Hey Angel. Yes I'm marrying Spike. What do you mean why? Because I love him and he loves me that's why!" Buffy hung up the phone.

__

Have you ever  
Have you ever been in love   
Been in love so bad   
You'd do anything   
To make them understand   
Have you ever had someone   
Steal your heart away 

"Are you all right luv?" Spike brushed some of Buffy's hair out of her face.

"Yes but Angel has the nerve to say I was drunk when I said yes!" 

"That poof!" Spike stood up quickly and grabbed his duster.

"Where are you going?"

"To beat the bloody pulp out of him!" Spike growled.

"Spike sit down you're not going anywhere." Buffy stood up.

"Luv he's insulting us both and I don't care that he's my sire he deserves to be taught a lesson."

"You're not helping the situation by beating the bloody pulp out of him!"

"Bloody hell you're still on his side!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are no matter how much love I give you peaches will always be ahead of me in your heart!"

"That's not true!"

"Bloody hell it isn't!" Spike ran up stairs and slammed a door.

Buffy ran out the front door and slammed it. "Damn Angel!" Connor hissed. "He's going to pay! For Spike, Buffy, and Rain." Connor stood up and ran out the back door.

__

You'd give anything  
To make them feel the same  
Have you ever search for words   
To get you in their heart   
But you don't know what to say   
And you don't know where to start  
**(What's Connor going to do to Angel? Will anyone stop him? Are Buffy and Spike going to be able to work things out? All Rain wants is to be with Connor but she's stuck in limbo with her mom. Will the Scoobies get her out? Review to find out!)**


	22. Love is all you need

****

(So what does Connor do to his dad? Will Buffy and Spike be able to work it out? Will the Scooby gang get Rain out of limbo? I don't know if Connor has a middle name or a last name but I did make one up and I'm sorry if he isn't supposed to but it's my story so he gets one. Find out! Don't forget to review!)

Connor walked into the hotel slamming the door behind him. "Angel where are you?"

"Connor what's wrong?" Kay walked out of Angel's part of the suite.

"Where is Angel?" Connor glared.

"He's in his room." Connor walked past Kay.

Connor slugged Angel in the face. "Connor Michel Emmet you better have a good reason for hitting me."

"You messed up everything." Connor tripped Angel.

__

I'm dreaming of one kiss from you 

A love long and true 

We'll go on and on and... 

I don't wanna hear that I'm too young 

To know it's love that makes me feel this way 

"Connor stop it!" Kay yelled as Connor kicked Angel's side. Angel grabbed Connor's leg and pulled him over. "Stop it!" Kay waved her hands and Connor froze. Angel stood up and looked at his son he stepped back and nodded at Kay. Kay waved her hands again and Connor un froze. "Connor now what did Angel mess up?" Kay asked as Connor stood up.

"Spike and Buffy's relationship." Connor glared at Angel.

"I didn't mean too but I was just shocked." Angel growled.

"I don't care you deserved it!" Connor yelled.

"How do I?" Angel asked shocked.

"You killed her the one woman I loved the one woman I could ever love you killed her." Tears ran down Connor's cheeks.

__

'Cause I don't have to feel the heat of the sun 

To know it's shining on me every day 

When it's warm outside 

And the look in your eyes 

Is longing to show me the way 

I don't want to wait

"Do you feel better?" Kay rested her hand on Connor's shoulder.

Connor nodded he was no longer angry at Angel no his dad. "Connor I'm sorry she's dead I truly am I loved her too and hurts for me to see you like this because I love you so much." Angel hugged Connor.

"I know dad." Connor hugged Angel back.

"You know you still can't talk about Rain in front of Cordy and Fred it'll just cause a lot of pain." Angel pulled Connor back.

__

Just one kiss from you, and suddenly 

I see the road laid out in front of me 

You give me strength, you give me hope 

And when you hold me in your arms 

You make me whole 

And I don't know just what I would do 

Without one kiss from you

Connor wiped away tears and nodded. "I love you dad." Connor looked up into Angel's brown eyes. 

"I love you too Connor." Angel met Connor's blue eyes.

"I love you both." Kay smiled at the father and son.

"I love you too Kay." Connor hugged her.

"I love you Connor and I'm so sorry." Tears fell from Kay's eyes.

__

I don't wanna hear my time will come 

When it feels like it's already here 

We should learn to walk before we run 

But why go anywhere when you're so near 

'Cause when I reach out to you 

So sad and confused 

And feeling like I could cry

You dry my eyes 

"It's not your fault." Connor kissed her cheek. "I'll never blame you mom." Connor looked at her and smiled. Kay smiled brightly she had never even thought about being a mother. "Well my dad is in love with you might as well get use to it." Connor hugged Kay again.

Angel smiled at Kay and Connor his son was accepting Kay so quickly calling her mom. Angel had never been so content not happy but content. Kay scrunched her forehead she was reading Angel.

__

I'm dreaming of one kiss from you 

A love long and true 

We'll go on and on and... 

"Hey that reminds me I found a spell to give you your soul with out the curse." Kay smiled.

"Really?" Connor and Angel asked in unison.

"Yes I'll go do it now and I'll be back in about an hour in and half. Connor why don't you go visit Buffy again?"

__

I'm looking for one kiss goodnight 

To last all my life 

On and on and... 

"All right see you later mom, dad." He kissed Kay's cheek and she snapped her fingers. 

Connor knocked on Buffy's door it was a good sign that Buffy wasn't out side. "Hey again Connor." Dawn opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Dawn where are the two?"

__

Just one kiss from you, and suddenly 

I see the road laid out in front of me 

You give me strength, you give me hope 

And when you hold me in your arms 

You make me whole 

And I don't know just what I would do 

Without one kiss from you

"Um...they're in the living room. Come in." Dawn closed the door behind Connor. "Buffy, Spike it's Connor."

Buffy smiled from her place on the couch she was laying in front of Spike he had his arm wrapped around her waist they were watching Miss Congeniality. 

"Hey mate." Spike smiled.

"Hey Spike, Buffy you never guess what my dad and mom are doing."

"Dad? Mom?" Buffy raised her eyebrow.

"Angel and Kay." Connor walked over to a chair.

"Don't tell me they're..." Buffy looked worried.

"No Kay found a spell to give my dad his soul with out the curse."

"That's wonderful!" Buffy smiled.

"Yeah great for peaches." Spike mumbled.

"I love you." Buffy kissed him.

"I love you too luv." Spike kissed her forehead.

"Well I see you too mended you're wounds."

"Yeah we thought we shouldn't let Angel get to us since we love each other so much." Buffy smiled.

"Well he didn't mean to he was just shocked he's very happy for you both." Connor nodded his head.

"Well I'm glad because he's going to be my best man." Spike smiled.

"What?" Buffy and Connor mouthed dropped.

__

I don't wanna hear my time will come 

When it feels like it's already here 

We should learn to walk before we run 

But why go anywhere when you're so near 

'Cause when I reach out to you 

So sad and confused 

And feeling like I could cry

You dry my eyes 

"Yep I thought he would be perfect." Spike smirked evilly.

"Well I'm sure he'll be surprised." Connor shook his head.

"Bloody hell I've got to be to work in 30 minutes." Spike groaned. "I don't want to leave my sunshine." Spike pulled Buffy closer.

"Well if we're going to run a house of lil Spike's and Buffy's then you have to work." Buffy rubbed his hand.

"Good luck." Connor smiled at Spike.

They finished watching the moving before Spike had to leave. 

"Bye luv. I'll be home by 12:00."

"You might want to look for me in the cemetery." Buffy kissed Spike. "I'm slaying tonight." 

"All right be careful." Spike kissed her and left.

"Can I come with?" Dawn pleaded.

"Sure whatever." Buffy gave in. "Connor would you like to come?"

"Sure but I'll have to be back early I have to help my dad and mom tomorrow getting my mom's stuff loaded into the truck."

"Ok then it's settled let me go change and we'll go slaying." 

"I wish Rain was here." Connor sighed. 

************************************************************************

Rain sat there looking down on Connor and sighed. "I am." Tears fell down Rain's face. "I love you." 

__

I'm looking for one kiss goodnight 

To last all my life 

****

(Ok well I promise the next chapter will be the last it's the funeral *sniff*. Well review and I'll put it get right on it. Then I'll work on the sequel. Review *on knees* please!)


	23. Last Goodbyes

****

(Ok the last chapter before I start my sequel and the title to that one is going to be Learning Lesson's so don't forget to read it after this one it'll take me about a couple of days to put the first chapter out. It takes place about a month after the funeral but anyways on to the funeral.)

Connor buttons up his black shirt and looked in the mirror. He looked too much like his dad now. "What's wrong?" Angel walked into the bathroom.

"I look like you." Connor fixed his hair.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends if I'm mad at you or not."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Ok then it's a good thing." Angel smiled.

Connor looked at his dad and noticed the rose he was holding. "Yeah we're here laughing and I have to say goodbye to Rain forever." Kay walked into the bathroom in a black dress her hair was in a braid.

"I know and I'm sorry I can't be there but you know the whole sunlight thing." Angel frowned.

"I know that's why we're stopping by tonight before we leave."

"Yes, I would like to say goodbye too."

__

I'm Standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain 

"Come on guys we need to get going!" Gunn yelled he was in a black suite and a white button up tee.

"Yes let's get there. It's hard enough saying goodbye." Wesley tightened his tie.

"Well we'll see you later." Kay kissed Angel.

"Ok I promise Connor we'll go before we leave."

"All right love you." Connor hugged his dad.

"Love you too and be strong." 

Connor, Kay, Wesley, and Gunn got into the Wesley's car. Kay and Connor were in the back. As they stepped out of the car at the funeral home Dawn and Buffy walked up to greet them.

"Hey you guys!" Buffy smiled. 

"Hey Buffy, Dawn I see Spike couldn't make it." Wes tried to smile.

"Yeah we're actually going to stop by her grave later tonight before some slaying." Buffy sighed.

"We're going to stop by before we leave Angel wants to visit her too." Gunn nodded.

"Let's get inside." Connor mumbled.

__

No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound 

Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home 

Buffy put her arm around his shoulder and walked inside. They took a seat next to the Summers. "Connor how are you doing?" Jewels asked as they sat down.

"A little better." 

Mallory, her family, Cordy, Gunn, and Wes sat behind the Summers, Buffy, Dawn and Connor. Bradley, Chris and their family's sat across the isle from Mallory. The rest of the people were school friends, teachers, family friends or family members. 

"We come here today to goodbye to our sister Rain Angel Chinyere-Summers. She was a smart and talented young lady." The pastor began. Tears fell down Connor's face; Buffy held his hand as tears trickled down her face.

As the service came to an end the pastor asked. "Would anyone like to say something?"

Connor stood up. "I would." Connor walked up to the podium with the rose in his hand laying it in the coffin with Rain. He then turned back to them. "I only knew Rain for a couple of weeks but we grew very close so close that we knew we we're in love. You may think that teenagers don't know what that is but we both felt it. I would of died for Rain she's was my spirit my life. She may be gone but I can still feel her touch, hear her words. I just know one thing that is very true about Rain she cared about people she would risk anything for anyone and I hope you all will remember that because I know I will." Connor turned around and laid a simple kiss on Rain's forehead. "I love you." He whispered. He then returned to his seat next to Buffy with tears in his eyes. 

__

It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new **  
**************************************************************************

Angel looked at the gravestone in front of him. 

Rain Angel Chinyere-Summers

Born: August 25,1988

Died: August 18, 2003

Beloved Daughter and Sister

Loyal Friend

RIP

He laid the white carnations down on the earth as tears fell from his eyes. Spike patted his back and laid white roses down on the earth next to Angel's. Buffy walked up to them and laid a yellow rose on top of the gravestone, Connor set a cross necklace next to the yellow rose. 

"We love you pet." Spike held Buffy in his arms.

"We have to go." Connor looked at Buffy.

__

I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you 

I'm looking for a place   
searching for a face 

"Bye kiddo. Keep out of trouble." Buffy hugged him.

"Bye mate don't hurt your dad too much." Spike shook his head. "O, bloody hell come here." Spike embraced Connor.

"Bye Spike. See you later Buffy." Connor got into he car.

"Bye Buff." Angel kissed her cheek. "Bye William." Angel hugged him.

"Bye Peaches. Kay you take care of him you hear."

__

Is anybody here I know   
cause nothings going right   
and everything a mess   
and no one likes to be alone 

"Connor wait!" Dawn ran up to the car.

Connor stepped out of the car. "What?"

Mallory walked up behind him. "Bye Connor." Tears fell from Mallory's eyes. 

"Goodbye Mallory you'll be fine."

"She would have been better." Mallory cried into his shoulder.

"Then make her proud." Connor pulled her back and hugged Dawn. "You watch after her ok?" He whispered.

"All right." Dawn rubbed his back and let go.

__

Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand 

"Goodbye Dawnie." Angel hugged her.

"Bye Angel you look after him." Dawn smiled.

"I will you look after Spike and Buffy ok?"

"All right." 

"Bye Kay." Dawn smiled.

"Bye Dawn." Kay reached out her hand and Dawn shook it.

"Nice seeing you again Wes." Buffy waved.

"You too Buffy."

"Nice seeing you too Gunn."

"And the same to you." Gunn started the car. "Are we ready?"

__

Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you 

Oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea 

"Yeah see you guys maybe around Christmas." Angel smiled.

"Of course." Buffy waved.

Connor step in the car looking back at Rain's grave tears falling down his face. "Bye Rain."

"Goodbye Connor." Willow and Xander stood next to Buffy and Spike.

"Bye you two." Connor got into the car.

__

It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you 

Take me by the hand 

****

************************************************************************

"Bye Connor. I'll be with you always in your dreams." Rain blew Connor a kiss from the spot on her grave. "Too bad he can't see me." Her mom touched her. 

"Let's go Rain. He'll see you again." Rain was back watching Connor from above. 

Tears glided down her face as she watched Connor tears file down Connor's.

"Don't forget me." She whispered.

__

Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

****

(Connor knows deep down he'll never be able to find love like Rain and he had and in the back of his mind he still blames his father what kind of trouble will come out of that? Well you have to review this and you'll find out.)


End file.
